<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Always and Forever You by Deukaerang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948548">It's Always and Forever You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deukaerang/pseuds/Deukaerang'>Deukaerang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, F/F, Friendship/Love, Memories, Vampires, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deukaerang/pseuds/Deukaerang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if the </p><p>Past...</p><p>Present...</p><p>And future tear us apart....</p><p>You know that it's always you and always be you</p><p>My one and only...</p><p>I love you forever...</p><p>My sunshine....Always</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm back? This is actually the story entitled "I'll wait for you to remember" before so expect that nothing change much hehehe and I'm still dumb in writing... english is not my mother tongue so expect errors as always but I hope you will still enjoy this. I got a hard to this one so I don't like to give up on this easily ☺️ tell me my mistakes so I can improve more😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A woman in a purple hair carefully walked downstairs, rubbing her eyes and looking like someone who just woke up (because she definitely just) and heading straight to the kitchen when she heard someone shout her name from the couch.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Finally you're fucking awake!!!"</strong> The purple haired woman smiled to herself upon hearing the tiny voice, no comparison from the owner of it though.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Yeah.....just woke up.... where's Siyeon?"</strong> she asked before sitting beside the shorter girl.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Gosh Minji you're way too old.....stop sleeping all day....you are not going to grow taller....and I don't want to because you will just tease me all day with Siyeon"</strong> she chuckled at her friend's response, comfortably laying on the shorter's lap.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Bora.....just say you are jealous and go!!"</strong> she joked, the said girl just glared and slightly pushed her away. Minji pouted.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Yes I am....so stop pouting because you look so cute and I hate it... anyways I'm done here, I'm going to join my wolf in sleep"</strong> Bora replied smirking and watching the older's reaction first before patting her shoulder to stand up and heading towards her and the 'wolf's' shared room.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Yeah yeah as if I have a choice, just sleep well....I guess I'll sleep late today since you INTERRUPT me from getting a blood bag in the fridge"</strong> Bora just rolled her eyes upon hearing the emphasized word.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"It wasn't my fault....you sleep all day and you expect me not to bother you when you are awake?? Well not gonna happen, and reminder that we don't have any more blood bags Minji"</strong> it was now Bora's turn to tease before closing the door behind her. Minji chuckled a little on it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"You rascal"</strong> she whispered and sure she is Bora heard her even if the door is closed<strong> "I suddenly don't want to sleep you gremlin wake my soul up then decided to leave me here... unbelievable"</strong> Minji rolled her eyes before switching the tv to another channel.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Don't they have more interesting movies to produce?"</strong> the purple haired girl asked as if the tv will provide an answer to it. She kept switching the channel when she heard a rustle coming from the outside. She turned the tv off to confirm the sound. When she heard it once again, she quickly but carefully hid behind their precious bookshelf, Minji waited the sound of shoes quietly hitting the ground to get near her, preparing to attack in case it was another human who's planning to rob the house again. As it gets closer, Minji decides to show herself and take down whoever it was but instead of a fight, and stranglings on the floor, it's a body that falls to the ground and surely creates a loud thud.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I am being really careful and sneaky here so they would not hear anything and here you are.....ruining my plan</strong>" she whispered. Biting her lower lip when she heard her friends' sleepy voice.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Minji??You okay?"</strong> she heard Siyeon call for her in the living room. She sighs defeatedly.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Uhm yeah I'm fine.....wait a minute let me go there"</strong> Minji shouted back for reassurement. Upon reaching where she was seated before. She saw her two friends comfortably sitting on the couch and patiently waiting for her (or maybe not really patient since Siyeon's brows are frowned)</p><p> </p><p><strong>"It's late at night Minj--- who the heck is that?!!!Throw her down!!"</strong> Siyeon runs to her and pushes the body to fall on the ground, creating another loud thud. Minji crossed her arms at the action.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Yes Siyeon, it's late at night and here you are shouting as if it's 9am in the morning and she's unconscious!"</strong> Minji retorted, rapidly tapping her fingers on her arms.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I shouted because you let someone we don't even know! Are you out of your mind?What if she kills us?!"</strong> Siyeon flashes back. The two vampires started to bicker, Bora shook her head in disbelief and just inspected the fallen body.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Hmm a human with tons of cuts and wounds in the middle of the night?? It wasn't a common case though or probably the weirdest one to be honest..'</em> Bora thought, trying to find more information about the girl.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"She's a.......vampire?"</strong> Bora said, still lifting the upper lip of the girl that gets the attention of the two bickering vampires. Siyeon kneeled down to check the body, squinting her eyes to see it clearly.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Not a normal one to be exact"</strong> she whispered, fingers tracing the tattoo that was engraved to the girl's waist. Bora and Minji raise an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"What do you mean by <em>'not normal'</em> Sing?"</strong> Bora asked in confusion, tilting her head a little while pointing at the unconscious vampire. Siyeon is about to speak again when the girl growls (obviously in pain) curling herself into a tight ball before slowly opening her eyes and trying to sit up, resting her hands on Siyeon's shoulder. They all thought that the girl would use it as a support to stand up but what shocked them was Siyeon, being thrown hard in the wall,her back hitting hard the displayed vase, Bora wasn't able to move at her place for a couple of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>When the girl is about to attack Siyeon again, a pair of hands grab her collar and pin her whole body against the wall.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Who are you!?"</strong> Minji yelled, sending shivers down Bora's spine who's helping Siyeon to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>Minji might always joke around but when someone hurts her loved ones or the people she cared the most, it is definitely out of the topic<strong> "I said who. are. you!!"</strong> she repeated as she kept pushing the unknown vampires' body.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire tried to lift her head up even if it seems like she can't anymore. Minji met the golden eyes of the blonde haired vampire. They lock eyes for a couple of seconds before the blonde haired girl's eyes softens and turns into a black one. Much more to Minji's surprise, it is more familiar than the gold one.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Bora go to your room"</strong> she commanded without looking back, Bora who's about to complain got cut short when Minji turned around to give her a serious look<strong> "Make sure Siyeon is fine.... I will handle this vampire and bring her to the basement.We will talk about this tomorrow"</strong> she added. Bora nodded and led Siyeon to their room, she stared at the now unconscious blonde girl once again before walking toward the basement door, carrying the girl in her back.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Minji immediately grabs the chains from the corner and starts tying the girls' arms but as she keeps going, it's wincing at every touch of the chains on her skin and that is where Minji notices everything.</p><p> </p><p>The wounds and cuts are everywhere in the vampire body, starting from neck to her bare feet, Minji felt sorry for what she did. </p><p> </p><p><em>'Why didn't I notice this first?'</em> her thoughts got cut off when the unknown girl tried to sit up, she didn't hesitate this time and supported her.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Hey?who are you?why are you here?"</strong> she asked, the concern on her voice is visible as she speaks, but to no avail, there's no response, just a black eyes looking straight to hers<strong> "I'm asking you again...why are you here in my house? What do you need?Are you going to robbed us?" </strong>her words seemed to bring the vampire back to reality since she blinked a couple of times.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I-i'm not here to stole something. I just need b-blood"</strong> she hesitantly said, looking down. Minji tilted her head a little, not really getting what the girl meant. Seconds after, she remembers Bora said awhile ago.</p><p> </p><p><em>'How can you forget?! of course she's a vampire that's why she needs blood'</em> she rolled her eyes to herself but then panicked after when she also remembered that they don't have any blood bags anymore.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Uhm we....we don't have any blood bags anymore but this-"</strong> she hesitates first before pulling down the sleeves of her shirt <strong>"T-this is the only thing I can offer you for now"</strong> Minji said. The girl looked up to see what she meant but regretted it afterwards upon seeing the shoulder in her front.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"N-no I c-can't"</strong> she simply said, Minji used her free hand to cupped the strangers cheeks and make her look at her.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I offer.....and rejecting offers is bad in case you don't know"</strong> the purple haired girl joked before slowly pulling the vampire closer to her. She hesitates first but digs in after a couple of seconds. Minji flinched a little when she felt the sharp fangs piercing her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a long slow sip of blood from the older, carefully tilting her head on the left to have more access.</p><p> </p><p>It should be awkward since Minji never let someone pierce their fangs on hers but this......this feeling seems <em>familiar</em>, <em>the touch</em>, <em>the gaze, everything</em>....that even herself can't explain. Her train of thoughts vanished when she felt a soft pair of lips on her skin.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"The healing process is going to be much faster than the normal one"</strong> she heard the girl murmur before resting or more likely hiding her face on the older girl's neck without hesitation, as if the vampire minutes ago is not shy at all. Minji didn't move from the position either, instead, she relaxed into it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"M-may I know your name?"</strong> she asked, unconsciously running her fingers down to the latter's soft blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Yoohyeon.....Kim Yoohyeon"</strong> she heard the girl whisper.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"How did you open the door then?"</strong> she tries to ask again but the awaited response turns into a heavy breathing from the latter. The sound is like a melodic song to her, a lullaby, it even makes her yawned and she 's definitely sure that this is the first time but why does it sound like she knows it for a long time?</p><p> </p><p>An unnoticed smile crept to her lips as the breathing became more stable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Did she really left me hanging like that?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The hand she uses to comb the girls' hair automatically wraps around the vampires' waist. She lean too as the tiredness starts to hit her, her eyelids become more heavier than it was, as if she doesn't have a proper sleep for consecutive two days. And the fact that she just woke up doesn't help either.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them are still sitting on the basement's cold floor, her hands are wrapped around the strangers waist to lessen the coldness, both heads are leaning to each other as if they don't have a fight minutes ago. And if there's any chance she falls asleep in there, maybe....just maybe, they'll probably obtain first for having the most uncomfortable sleeping position.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I guess I'll ask you tomorrow then"</strong> she simply said with a chuckle, the smile never leaving her beautiful face. Carefully and slowly untying the chains on the blonde vampires' wrists, the girl quickly wrapped her arms around the older's waist, bringing the two of them to the corner of the room. Minji didn't complain anymore and just let the girl do what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Just don't .... kill me in my sleep"</strong> she whispers with yawns in between, using Yoohyeon's chest as a pillow. Finally closing her eyes as she can't keep them open anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon let out a soft chuckle, combing Minji's hair <strong>"I promise won't, and I will never, so sleep tight bunny"</strong> she said before closing her eyes and letting herself drift to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Maybe those three are right. I should not worry a lot'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was supposed to be a week or 2 weeks story only sooo...things may happen very fast ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A light giggle wakes Minji on her deep slumber, her head automatically looks around to find where the sounds came from. Then she remembered what happened last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Good morning"</b>
  <span> a sleepy voice greeted her, she slowly looked up to see Yoohyeon wearing her lovely smile reaching her ears, her eyes turning into crescents. Minji can't help but to suppress the smile that also wants to escape from her lips at the sight but chooses to stand up instead and straighten her clothes before turning and make her first step to leave the room </span>
  <b>"Won't you help me up?" </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji turned her back, back to the latter who's long arms were hanging in the air, obviously waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You have feet and arms so yes, you basically don't need my help"</b>
  <span> she tried to sound irritated which she failed because of the pout that forms from Yoohyeon's lips, her arms immediately falling to the ground to support herself from standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji quickly averts her gaze when she feels the heat creeping up to her cheeks, surely it's red as a tomato, and the fact that her sudden blush is because of the simple action of this girl from last night doesn't help either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two left the basement floor in a total silence that didn't last long because of Bora's loud scream coming from somewhere, the two looked at each other before rushing to where the sound came from. As they run to Bora's location which is in the kitchen, Minji can't help but curse under her breath at the scene of her shorter friend, fighting a not so big fire with her tiny hands and spatula while Siyeon standing at the side and holding a fire extinguisher, unused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I can't believe this idiot still doesn't know how to use that thing' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoohyeon thought to herself, looking away and hiding behind Minji to prevent getting seen as she chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What....what are you two doing?"</b>
  <span> Minji turns off the stove and faces her two friends who're nudging each other to who will speak first. The brunette makes a face when Siyeon pushes her forward. Bora just sighed before meeting the older's antonish gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Uhm we....we are trying to cook for.... her....yeah for her"</b>
  <span> Bora said nervously while pointing a finger at the taller one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Are you really hiding behind Minji? Cause if you are....not helping kiddo you're uhmm much taller"</b>
  <span> Siyeon added, wiping the mess they made in the counter. Yoohyeon quickly shook her head and moved aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So do we have blood bags now that you two are cooking?"</b>
  <span> Minji asked again but then narrowed her eyes when the two shook their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No. But we are trying to cook something for her...us!!Well I just thought that you would not stay with her the whole night if she is a bad vampire right?So we're here" </b>
  <span>Bora explained, nervously fidgeting her fingers. Minji smiles and is about to speak again when they hear several knocks at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'll get it"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon volunteered, using her speed to reach the doorknob. Revealing a familiar figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yoohyeon?" </b>
  <span>A blue haired girl asks when the door swung open, her eyes widened in shock?or maybe excitement too..</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Lon</b>
  <b>g time no see Yubs......where are the others?"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon's eyes turn crescent, looking behind the girl to see her other two friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Uhm, they're getting some blood bags in the car  and when did you come back?You didn't inform me!"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon's smile grew wider hearing the annoyed tone of the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'm glad you keep your promise to be their blood supplier Yubs"</b>
  <span> the taller said, refusing to answer the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"YUBIN?IS THAT YOU?!COME IN!!"</b>
  <span> the two heard Minji yell from the living room. Yubin hugs the taller tight first before stepping inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Where is that Redhead and Pinkhead?"</b>
  <span> Siyeon asks with a smirk when they settle at the couch, realizing that there are two people missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>PRESENT!!!"</b>
  <span>A loud voice shouts from behind, no wonder who owns that, the only small loud pink haired girl they know. </span>
  <b>"Assa!!" </b>
  <span>Her cheerful face drops when she enters the room, only shock written on her and the red haired girl s' faces, mouths gaped open with the blood bags that they almost drop on the ground with the sight of the blonde girl standing at the corner with her lovely smile, giving them a little wave. Mouthing them a </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Good morning'.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let me take this"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon said, getting the bags away from the friend's hands. Her lovely smile never fades until she leaves them behind. Yubin's eyes followed her till she's no longer in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So.....Minji's girlfriend?"</b>
  <span> Gahyeon asked, pointing at the door where Yoohyeon entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"W-what!? N-no!! s-she's not!!!.....s-she barged in yesterday night and we let her stay for a night"</b>
  <span> Minji looked away as she replied, probably blushing. The three newly arrived vampires just smirk at her </span>
  <b>"I swear she's not.....I don't even know her personally"</b>
  <span> she tried to defend herself, whispering the last words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"If you say so?She looks like a good girl though, I like her already....What do you want to eat anyways? I'll help girlie....I won't let my guest cook for me"</b>
  <span> Handong teasingly said, standing up from her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Anything you cook Miss beautiful"</b>
  <span> Bora wink at her, receiving an elbow from her girlfriend at her side</span>
  <b> "My wolf is jealous?.... don't worry, I'm all yours''</b>
  <span> she said, booping Siyeon's nose and nuzzling herself to the younger. The others rolled their eyes at them. Handong faking to throw up before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So Miss blonde hair...long time no see huh?... how have you been?"</b>
  <span> the older vampire greeted with a grin as she went in, giving the taller a back hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey Handong"</b>
  <span> she greeted back, not looking but smiling </span>
  <b>"How are you, your girlfriend and her sister been doing?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Well.....Yubin scolds Gahyeon a lot, to the point sometimes I feel like I am a babysitter of two hard-headed kids but we're all fine and good"</b>
  <span> the older vampire replied with a chuckle, Yoohyeon laughed along </span>
  <b>"How about you?"</b>
  <span> The blonde head vampire didn't answer right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Dongie"</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hmm?" </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"How long is it?"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older vampire debates with herself first if she will tell her friend or not. Knowing it will be painful for her and for the younger, she sighs </span>
  <b>"50 years" </b>
  <span>Handong admitted, the blonde girl sighed, defeated </span>
  <b>"It wasn't that long Yooh not long for us at least.... If you're worrying about her finding someone else...No...she didn't...I'm sure she's still into you, her actions says it. Don't be sad about what you did back then....You just choose that option for our own good...for her own good, sure she will understand"</b>
  <span> the redhead said, pinching the taller's cheeks, Yoohyeon's little smile turned into a pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Can you please have a taste? I don't know if I still can cook after that long"</b>
  <span> she pleaded, shrugging the negative thoughts and linking her arms around the older vampires' arms doing her best effective weapon....her puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"God Yooh. You know she will like it no matter what it tastes, remember? That's how crazy she is for you and stop being clingy and....cute....I don't want to get beaten"</b>
  <span> Handong slightly pushes her away with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But that was before.... everything changed Dongie"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon whispered, Handong didn't reply, instead she just stared at her friend. She understands how Yoohyeon felt because it wasn't easy at all. Sacrificing herself to put them all in safety, to keep them away from wrath is not easy to do and she can't blame Yoohyeon at all, not when Yoohyeon loses everything after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"It's more likely a luxury dinner than a simple breakfast Yooh... it's amazing! you're still the best cook after your sister... I'll help you prepare this on the table"</b>
  <span> the compliment makes Yoohyeon smile wider, laughing at the memory that happened a while ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I wish you could see the way she fights the not so big fire from the stove with her spatula......I want to laugh out loud but y'know I can't. I'm probably going to say  thank you to Yubin for knocking later" </b>
  <span>Handong laughed too as her friend kept telling the funny story, they didn't even notice the head peaking on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey Minji, want to help us here?</b>
  <span>" Handong said out of nowhere, Yoohyeon gave her a side glance and looked where the older vampire was looking. Minji mentally scolds herself because it wasn't her intention to get caught, she just wants to check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Did you cook all this Handong?Why do they look like a luxury dinner?"</b>
  <span> her mouth drops upon seeing the counter full of plates.... and if she heard it right, Bora didn't give any specific dishes they wanted to eat, she's not complaining to be honest, she's just amazed to see their favorite food perfectly in line at the counter?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You cook this all? Waahh most of these are my favorites"</b>
  <span> she asked again looking at the meat they prepared, Handong shook her head putting down the plate she was holding on the table. Minji doesn't need to be told twice, knowing that there's only two people working in the kitchen before she enters. Her head automatically looks for  the blonde haired woman who is so focused on plating. Her eyes are narrowed at the extreme focus on what she's been doing. Handong rolled her eyes, seeing Minji fondly staring at Yoohyeon but smiling afterwards finding the two annoyingly cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Why do these two look really cute together but annoying at the same time?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Handong softly laughs at her own thoughts, sitting down for a while and waits for Yoohyeon to finish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Done!" </b>
  <span>the taller cheered, smiling at them ear to ear after removing the apron with a puppy design, hanging it on the wall </span>
  <b>"Let's call the others shall we?</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Wow!I think I can eat whatever she cooked all day"</b>
  <span> Siyeon happily cheered at Yoohyeon as they sat down, her eyes twinkling in excitement and drooling at the same time because of the foods' smell in front of them, Bora intensely nodding her head in agreement. Yoohyeon just scratched the back of her neck with a little smile sitting in a tiny space beside Yubin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Why the hell are you sitting here beside me?! For real?! In this TINY space beside me Yoohyeon??! It's tight here already so sit beside Minji where the space is much bigger!! You idiot!"</b>
  <span> Yubin whisper yelled, poking the vampire's side waist to make her stand up in a not so obvious way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Ouch! Don't poke me there it hurts! And to answer your question...I will if I can but I can't....how am I supposed to sit there when I'm a complete stranger to her Lee Yubin?! Tell me!</b>
  <span>" she hissed back, kicking the blue haired legs under the long table and snuggling closer to have a much comfortable position. Yubin gave her a questionable look referring to the first sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji notices the two silently bickering in front of her and stares at them for more than a couple of seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I don't know they're close'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as she patiently waits for them to stop before tapping her side gesturing to the taller </span>
  <b>"You can sit here Yoohyeon... I can see you're struggling there"</b>
  <span> she smiled, Yoohyeon blushed at the older's caring words, not forgetting to glare at the blue hair as she stood up and hesitantly sat. Yubin sticks her tongue out when Minji looks away and listens to the others, the bluehead grin at the taller who's cheeks sti tainted in a shade of pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon scanned the table, a satisfied smile crept to her lips, not believing she was still able to prepare this different kind of dish, she even made sure to dip the meat in the blood before cooking. Luckily, after many years she still can remember an easy to cook recipe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as they say, vampires only eat blood to dissipate their hunger, but they don't, they're those kind of vampires' who are well known for their mannered characteristics mostly when it comes to what they eat. They doesn't rely only in blood, Minji thought it is better if they didn't so as years goes by they familiarize themselves to eat variety of dishes like animals meat since their 'former' priority food depletes, vampires are scattered to look for their own food supply, that's why they can't be sure that there is always something reserved for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon waited for Minji to take a spoonful of meat first to see what would be her reaction and as expected, like what Handong said....she liked it, she even made sure there's nothing left on her spoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You like it?" </b>
  <span>she whispered, securing only her and Minji can hear, but vampires are vampires so who did she fool anyways? whispering is a total useless thing when everyone can literally hear what she said and now looking at their direction, well except Bora and Siyeon who is busy savouring their foods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yes it is....you are a great cook! Thanks Yooh"</b>
  <span> Yubin cheered with a smirk, earning a glare from the taller then followed by the compliments that mostly came from Bora and Siyeon. The purple haired woman nodded before looking up to her, Yoohyeon tucking a hair strand behind the older's ears while smiling (like she used to) </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji's eyes disappear as she smiles until suddenly all she can see is Yoohyeon, smiling at her. She tried not to but her focus was all in the latters lips then back to her eyes and again, to her lips. It took her a minute before managing to look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>what's wrong with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh! I forget something....I forgot about  the drinks..let me excuse myself for the meantime"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon announced before quickly heading towards the kitchen. Yubin squinted her eyes upon seeing Yoohyeon putting her hand under her shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji released a sigh she didn't even notice she'd been holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You didn't say you two are close Yubin"</b>
  <span> she started, trying hard not to think about her behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"And you didn't say it's your thing to stare at someone else's lips Minji"</b>
  <span> Yubin calmly said without looking upm</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Or stare fondly at some stranger"</b>
  <span> Handong second demanded, crossing her arms in her chest as she also smirked at Minji..</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Or blush when I ask if she's your girlfriend?"</b>
  <span> Gahyeon laughed, pretending to be confused. Picturing the newly information Yubin and Handong said in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another two heads whipped to the purple haired woman's direction </span>
  <b>"YOU WHAT??!!"</b>
  <span> Bora and Siyeon yelled in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji almost choked on her food at the sudden revelation...all she wanted was to enjoy and be peaceful while eating this yummy food without any disturbance. But that's impossible to do when you are friends with her friends. Her mouth tried to find the right words to defend herself but there's nothing, not even a single letter. The kitchen door swung open, revealing Yoohyeon's tall figure holding a tray with 7 cups in her one hand while the other one was holding to her waist, Minji started to get worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon volunteered to wash the dishes so the other girls can have time for themselves, Yubin asked her to join but she politely rejected due to her 'so-called' reason that she needed to clean the plates as a thank you, the others even tried to stop her but also dismissed them. She wants to be there so bad, beside her mate and her sister and of course in front of her friends like they used to. But now that things happen to change, there she was, leaning against the counter, drowning herself in many thoughts that she knows she shouldn't. She closed her eyes, encouraging herself to leave the kitchen and head to the living room just to see the empty couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"They left"</b>
  <span> she whispered, letting her body fall to the comfortable sofa she bought years ago. She's with her friends a while ago and yet she feels alone....As they call her only a 'stranger', a pang of pain always hit her whenever that word will be mentioned, she even overheard their conversation when she get the drinks, of course she can hear everything with her vampire hearings, loud and clear, it is a lie to tell that it didn't hurt her..... because it does.....a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"It seems like you are in a deep thoughts kiddo....I know we just met and we didn't have a good start since you throw me to the wall but I'm here to listen"</b>
  <span> a familiar voice said, already comfortably sitting at her side with a cup of blood on her hands when she decided to see who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am that absent minded huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Uhm yeah, sorry for yesterday"</b>
  <span> she sat up straight before looking straight to the wolf's like gaze at her side </span>
  <b>"I didn't mean to hurt you like that....it's just on my for-" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon immediately stopped  in the mid-sentence when she realized what she's about to say. The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion </span>
  <b>"I mean....I have nowhere to go since some stray vampires are chasing me outside and I...I kinda thought you were one... because of your gaze"</b>
  <span> she lied. Her smile is awkward as she spoke, taking note to smack her head after spatting stupid lies her mind can process at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So that explain that"</b>
  <span> Siyeon pointed at her waist which is still held by her left hand </span>
  <b>"Maybe I'm not talking to you this morning in the table but I notice this hands of yours are stick here"</b>
  <span> Siyeon explain, the softness on her voice somehow relax Yoohyeon's nerves, she just nodded since there's no any word her mouth will spat at any seconds. Including the part of the whole conversation is awkward at least for her perspective.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>"I will leave you for awhile then..... I'll go and find some medication</b> <b>for you because I can't just kiss it and the fact that you are kinda ummm different from us... it's hard to take the risk but rest for now kiddo, let yourself be comfortable around since our family leader, Minji is comfortable around you too. I'll be back soon"</b><span> Siyeon's words bring Yoohyeon in shock, her black eyes looking for an answer. She can't remember telling that to someone else except for Yubin, Handong and Gahyeon </span><b>"Yes I know, I saw your tattoo yesterday when I'm scanning you, I read some books about it and saw the one engraved to you is similar to one that hybrids had. And based on your expression, it seems that I'm not wrong. Anyways don't worry, they don't know"</b><span> Even before Yoohyeon can speak the door closes in slow motion. She faces the ceiling, letting Siyeon's words to sink in but the pain is much stronger than her confusion.</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even before she finalized her decision back then, she expected things to circulate this way when she woke up, she sacrificed herself without thinking of the consequences because that's not matter, she will accept it right away. But what she didn't expect is this pain.....the pain that lingers in her heart whenever she looks at them...... she's not mad, she didn't regret choosing that just to save her friends because seeing the people she cared the most happy and safe, it takes away the pain, sadness and everything. But now, that seems not to work. Yoohyeon closed her eyes once again, finally letting the tears fall down to her cheeks with a bitter smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"It's worth it Yoohyeon.....it is...... because they're safe...that only matters"</b>
  <span> she mumbled to herself, the day is not done yet but her thoughts are enough to make her feel tired. As the tiredness starts to take over and she doesn't have remaining strength to fight with it so she just lets it take her to deep slumber</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon struggles to open her eyes when the doorbell rings and it's hard to keep a fight with the couch if it is dragging you back to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence takes over but followed by another consecutive rings. Yoohyeon finally stood up even her eyes are only half open and the clumsy she was, she hit her forehead at the corner of the door as she swung it open, a short figure standing in front of her is shock as her, by the time she look over the brunette's shoulder she saw her other friends silently laughing. She rubbed the part of her forehead where the pain was before stepping aside to let Bora in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she stepped her foot outside the door, the cold calming breeze greeted her skin, even sending shivers down to her spine. The sun is about to set when her friends arrive, and probably Siyeon is in her room. She walks towards Yubin's car where they're pulling out some boxes in the compartment. Minji looks up at her when she comes close. The sun's reflection is reflecting to the older girl's face, making her look ethereal (with or without the sun...she always is) Minji  smiled, locking gaze with a newly awake Yoohyeon who quickly fixed her messy hair and standing straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Cute"</b>
  <span> she heard Minji mumble as she bent again to put the boxes on the ground, Yoohyeon stared at her for a while when a familiar voice spoke, breaking her tranquil moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So Yoohyeon....are you joining us?"</b>
  <span> the vampire simply asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No"</b>
  <span> Minji firmly said even before Yoohyeon could answer, even letting out a low growl that was impossible for normal vampires to hear, but Yoohyeon, can. Handong smirk after hearing Minji's response. Whispering the older girl's words to Yubin and Gahyeon who just arrived at the scene. As soon as she realize what she did Minji buried her face in her hands before speaking again </span>
  <b>"What I mean is, she can stay here whenever she want, we still have spot for her...yes that's....that's what I mean"</b>
  <span> she scratch her head first before walking away, carrying a box in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We will invite her then!!We Promise to bring her back to you before midnight!!!" </b>
  <span>Gahyeon yelled when she saw Minji not so far yet </span>
  <b>"Sad...I want to cuddle you on my bed but it looks like the boss don't wanted too"</b>
  <span> Gahyeon pouted, Yoohyeon stood still while processing the words she heard, staring at the purple haired till she entered the house. She should be happy right?But no, her expression is unreadable, it's like a mixture of happiness and disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey don't be sad, everything will be fine okay?"</b>
  <span> Handong tried to reassure her. The taller eyed the three vampires standing in front. She smiled, bitterly. They are looking straight to her black eyes, only to see the sadness, the sadness that she's keeping for a long time. She looks up to see the shining stars in the peaceful dark sky, preventing the tears that want to leave her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I know. It's just... I didn't expect this to be this painful and the fact that there's a high possibility of her not to remember me anymore is just..scaring me to death"</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"If she doesn't...then don't... make a new one instead, build new and much stronger memories together. She's still her, Yoohyeon, your mate. She might not remember you at all but her actions say the opposite. Her heart remembers you even if her brain doesn't"</b>
  <span> Yubin calmly said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yubin's right Yoohyeon, there's no need to be scared"</b>
  <span> Handong gives her a squeeze on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"She's still our leader that's crazy in love with you.....she can't remember you now so why won't you just make her fall in love again"</b>
  <span> Gahyeon suggested with a smile. Yoohyeon just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Shall we go then?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Sure, but before that....tell me what happened to that first.... I notice you keep holding that part"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon looks at her friend with confusion. When Yubin didn't get any answer she pointed at the taller's waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Ah this?Uhm, actually I woke up 2 week ago. Jinyoung taught me some basics. Then I traveled for 2 days and If I guess it right, everything went wrong there. I'm not able to keep that form for two days straight so I guess that's the reason why I lose control when I travel but don't worry I managed to snapped myself by-"</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hurting yourself? So you're telling me you left the village 2 days ago and lost control while on the trip?How did you calm down"</b>
  <span> Yubin interrupted, placing a hand in front of her face to stop Yoohyeon from talking. She nodded before looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I...I actually don't know how" </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Aigoo Kim Yoohyeon why are you so stupid? You didn't even ask Jinyoung how can you prevent it and what can be the cause of that transformation"</b>
  <span> Yubin protested crossing her arms in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>"I'm excited to go back Yubs" </b><span>Yoohyeon tried to defend herself.</span> <span>Of course she was.... it's been 50 years since the last time she saw them.</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I will ask Jinyoung if we can train. I don't want you to lose yourself again. I know you want to keep them safe on your own this time"</b>
  <span> she added. Yubin is in fact one of the strongest vampires in their generation, she's the 2nd ranked after her mate </span>
  <b>"Get in. Let's talk more about this in the house so I can have my research too" </b>
  <span>said Yubin before going to the drivers seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'They really deserve to know the truth'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's almost 12am when Yoohyeon got home. It wasn't supposed to be that long. But Yubin, as an informative person, didn't let her go until she was satisfied with the answers she got. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'This house will get robbed again if they don't have a plan locking this freaking door'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said to herself, carefully turning the doorknob and making sure it would not make a sound. Yoohyeon realises a relief sigh when she successfully closes it without making any sound. Unlike before, whenever she would arrive so late, the door would creek so loud that it would wake Minji up and even before she could turn around, someone would scold her from behind already. She giggled at the precious memory that soon faded when she saw a figure sitting on the couch, it was facing the floor, fidgeting her fingers and probably not comfortable to her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Minji, why are you still awake? it's almost 12am"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon softly asked, trying not to surprise the older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I... I'm waiting for you to come home"</b>
  <span> Minji admitted, handing a pair of pajama and a towel which Yoohyeon gladly accept </span>
  <b>"You can get some blood bags to the fridge if you're hungry and you sleep to my room after, the bathroom is beside Bora and Siyeon and my room is on the second floor"</b>
  <span> and with that, she left Yoohyeon frozen in her spot, blinking once or twice or maybe even thrice as she waits for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>'if you want to'</span>
  </em>
  <span> word but there's none...only means...she doesn't have another choice to choose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking a long bath she went straight to the fridge for a blood bag since it's been hours, plus she can feel her stomach grumbling. Yoohyeon finished dying her hair when she stood in front of their room. Yes, their shared room, like Bora and Siyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly went inside, afraid to wake the now sleeping Minji. Yoohyeon stare at her, mesmerizing every part of her face, her pointed nose, her perfect eyelids, her soft lips, her gorgeous eyes even when she's asleep, noticing the vanilla white resin ring in her index finger, Yoohyeon smiled while tucking a hair behind her mate's ears and removing it really quick when Minji face the other side. Carefully laying at the side and sipping the last sip of her bag and about to drift off to sleep. A sleepy voice whispered her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yooh.."</b>
  <span> Minji whispers, she faces the older but gets taken aback when they're only an inch apart. Minji looks at her eyes then down to her lips until it stays there, Yoohyeon gulps so loud to the point she thinks that Minji heard it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"W-why?"</b>
  <span> stuttering a little at her words she notices Minji is not listening at all, her full attention is focused on something else, on her lips. Yoohyeon gulps once again when Minji starts to lean forward, eyes still focus on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time seems to stop, every movement is slow, her heart is pounding like it's about to come out from her chest. And when the time started to tick on its normal pace again, Minji was there, giving her a slow peck and lick on the side of her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Y-you have blood in there"</b>
  <span> she heard Minji mumble before burying her face on Yoohyeon's neck, snuggling more closer and wrapping her arms around the taller's waist as if it was their thing for a long time (because it is) sniffing the lavender scent. Yoohyeon smiles again, making circles at the older's back while her other hand is rubbing the gold flakes faceted ring in her finger that exactly looks like the one on Minji's finger, she kisses the girl on its forehead before closing her eyes..</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe those three are right. I should not worry a lot'</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I knew it!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Of course it will be, you idiot!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So hays I need to repost this but I hope y'all still reading hihi tell me your thoughts!!?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>"What the hell are you doing Minji?"</b>
  <span> Siyeon asked when she saw Minji having a fight with the air while her eyes were totally closed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji snapped out from her sleep and momentarily stared at her arms in the air. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Siyeon!!!Minji!!!Come down here will you??!"</b>
  <span> Bora, the owner of that tiny voice shouted downstairs. Minji looked at her friend with a 'why' look. Siyeon shrugged, not even knowing why her girlfriend was yelling early in the morning.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why is your girlfriend being so noisy Singnie?You did not take care of her?"</b>
  <span> Minji teases, knowing that the latter knows what is her point, putting on her slippers before joining Siyeon to go downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We also just woke up actually, and Bora asked me to barge into your room to see if you're awake and BOOM! I saw you punching that poor air" </b>
  <span>Siyeon teases back with a devilish smirk, immediately running away from Minji before it can hit her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Minji!Did you cook all of this?"</b>
  <span> Bora quickly asks as soon as they step inside the kitchen, her eyes are full of excitement that quickly vanished when the older shook her head. Minji raised a single eyebrow at her friend's statement, scanning the room and spotting the plates in the table.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"She just woke up like us babe"</b>
  <span> Siyeon stated, kissing the shorter's temple before walking towards the fridge. </span>
  <b>"Oh!? I guessed Yoohyeon cooked it? And it looks like she......left</b>
  <span>" Siyeon said, picking a sticky note that falls on the ground. Minji suddenly shut silent upon hearing Siyeon news. She heaved a heavy sighed before sitting down.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The words repeated at her head repeatedly. The other two look at each other first then back to her. It wasn't usual for her to heave a heavy sigh that way or at least for Siyeon and Bora. All she looks like now is a girl coming from a newly heartbreak and currently thinking what has she done wrong.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The two just stare at her, because first of all, Minji barely felt sad, since it's either her or Bora is the one who always lifted up the mood, not until today that there is no presence of that stranger vampire around. And that's what the older girl has been thinking since yesterday. She can't understand why she stayed up till midnight just to think why her heart is beating very fast when the taller one is near or doing simple things that never failed to make her cheeks turn red as tomato. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Those feelings that she thought she already felt before, she tried not to think about it, but those thoughts did not let her sleep either, she's clueless, she doesn't know how, why and what to do anymore.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hello Minji?Earth to Minji?Are you still there??"</b>
  <span> Bora's voice snapped her from her thoughts.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Eh?" </b>
  <span>Bora rolled her eyes at her response.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I said, will you please open the door?"</b>
  <span> the brunette said, trying to sound calm while munching the food on her mouth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, yeah, yeah sure"</b>
  <span> Minji mentally facepalms herself as soon she stepped out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned and opened the door to see who it was. But it looks like the person standing in there doesn't notice her presence yet. Holding a bouquet of tulips on her right arm while the other one is busy shaking off some dust on her clothes, she stares at her for a while to study the latter's features.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Attractive beautiful blonde hair, wonderful eyelids, gorgeous eyes, pointed nose, pretty lips, amazing height, unbelievable body proportion</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is perfect. Her ideal type to be honest. If you will ask her how perfect it is. She will probably declare it as the most beautiful body she has ever seen. Everything is just already perfect. It might drive her insane.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Good morning sunshine" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon greeted, wearing the smile that always makes Minj smile too. The smile that can also make her flustered but happy and comfortable at the same time. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The same smile on her dreams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji rushes to hug Yoohyeon, like a mother finally found her kid, she doesn't know why but her instinct tells her to, as if her body is moving on its own. The two stumbled back a little, luckily, Yoohyeon was able to hold at the nearest support.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji's arms automatically finds its way around the latter's waist and burying her face at Yoohyeon's neck. Suddenly smelling some blood, Minji followed where the smell came from and did not think twice to kiss and give it a lick which surprisingly did not shock the taller.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's new</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Minji thought.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey...Miss me that much?I just went out for a walk and looked at what I got!!.....Tulips!!hehe it's just... it's just because I think they resemble you</b>
  <em>
    <span> (because my love for you is unconditional)</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Yoohyeon cheered while combing Minji's purple locks, wincing a little whenever Minji's lips made contact with her skin.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey kiddo!!... I'm glad you didn't leave"</b>
  <span>  Siyeon said with excitement, standing near the couch with Bora at her back, their eyes turning into crescent as they smiled but not yet looking at them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey to you two too, I hope you like today's breakfast?"</b>
  <span> she asked, unsure, slightly tapping Minji on her waist before stepping inside, Minji suddenly let out a growl. The three....no.....the two give her a confused look. Minji rolled her eyes and started walking upstairs using her vampire speed, holding the bouquet of tulips before slamming the door, making the three of them jump at their current places. And if Yoohyeon saw it right, Minji's eyes turn into the color she doesn't and will never wish to see. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon was about to follow the older but a hand immediately stopped her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Stay. It's not good to be around, she needs to calm herself first"</b>
  <span> Siyeon calmly said.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"But I am the only one who can prevent that from happening"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thinks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's wrong with her? It's early in the morning and she's being her bitchy self again"</b>
  <span> Bora exclaimed, rolling her eyes before looking back at the taller. Bora smiles as she drags her to the kitchen so they can eat with her, which Yoohyeon hesitantly accepts. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course she also missed eating with them but for some reason it also makes her feel nervous.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon quickly went to their room as soon as she finished eating and taking a quick bath, like what her and Yubin plan today. They still need to talk about things and more information about her when she wakes up.. Which she is honestly and currently nervous about. Surely, Yubin planned something more today than talking.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock. Knock. Knock</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why am I even knocking thrice? I forget that she can't remem-"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon stopped rambling when the door slightly opened. She stared at it for a minute before deciding to enter.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey Minji are you-"</b>
  <span> her sentence was cut off when Minji turned her head with an exasperated look, sitting cross-legged at the chair near the window and playing with the tulips Yoohyeon brought home when she went out for a walk. Like the ones in the movies. And that gaze she was scared of, those piercing crimson red eyes that now looking at her as if it was trying to dig inside her soul.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon stood frozen near the door, she closed her eyes once to see if it's just an illusion and when she opened it, Minji was just inches away from her and looking straight into her black pupils, almost emotionless. It made her gulp, she took a step backwards, it wasn't because she's afraid to see that Minji but because she's stunned at the sudden circumstances. First was Minji rushing to hug her, second was Minji's behavior downstairs and third, this. And it makes her confused and happy at the same time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Are you ok-"</b>
  <span> getting cut off again today, Yoohyeon felt weak already to remove the finger shushing her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"They disturb me to what I am doing and I can't forgive that"</b>
  <span> The way Minji spoke surely sends shivers down Yoohyeon's spine, feeling a cold breeze on her skin even though the window is closed. She wanted to say something or slightly push her away. Minji continues to lean in, making it more hard for her to go, and she doesn't have the heart to fight this Minji as if she's a completely different person. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon just closes her eyes, waiting for whatever will happen after. But upon sensing nothing, she slowly opened her eyes to see Minji nervously looking at her with a pair of brown eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's gone" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I-i'm sorry...I-i don't know what's happening to me"</b>
  <span> Minji apologized, the nervous look remained on her beautiful face, taking a step backwards looking like she did something that she shouldn't.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey Minj-"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon tried to reach out but Minji took another step to keep the distance away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"N-no don't....I d-don't want to hurt you"</b>
  <span> just by hearing her trembling voice breaks Yoohyeon's heart. She doesn't have any reason to apologize because she had all the rights to do it. The taller's stretched arms quickly dropped, showing a little smile that grew wider as she reappeared at the Minji's back, giving her a tight but enough for her to breathe back hug so she won't take another step that will keep their bodies far from each other, she rest her chin on the older's shoulder, Minji melting on the familiar warmth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, hey baby you won't hurt me okay?.... you'll never....and I know you won't. It's okay... I'm okay... you hurt no one Minji"</b>
  <span> she calmly said, kissing the older's temple. Minji leaned into the touch, putting her hand over to the one's wrapping her waist.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Y-you won't leave me r-right?" </b>
  <span>the words that unconsciously left Minji's mouth. Even if it's just like a day ago, there is that feeling, even yesterday when Gahyeon invited Yoohyeon over to their house, that feeling of being left alone again was there, and it pains her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller's comfort never fails her to feel safe. Why? she doesn't know....she doesn't have any clue either. It's just....the feelings were already there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I won't....I just need to go somewhere today but I promise I'll be back"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon smiled. Minji turned around to face her and see if she was lying, confirming she's not, a smile automatically etched at Minji's lips.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay"</b>
  <span> she said, kissing Yoohyeon's cheeks. Minji chuckled when she saw Yoohyeon blush. Walking backwards and not breaking their eye contact.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"One more"</b>
  <span> this time, it was Minji's turn to blush and giggle when Yoohyeon gave her a tight hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead and nose before leaving their room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just who are you? How can you make me do the things I never did? Why do you make me feel insane?"</b>
  <span> Minji whispers with a smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Looks like the kiddo calms the Princess down?"</b>
  <span> Siyeon immediately said as soon as she reached the couch, Yoohyeon smiled at the older's sentence.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I think she likes you"</b>
  <span> Bora added, smiling like a proud sister at her </span>
  <b>"Congratulations then"</b>
  <span> the taller woman just scratched the back of her head at the sudden compliment.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks? Anyways I might be late today so make sure to close the door or else you will get robbed again"</b>
  <span> She said </span>
  <b>"And Siyeon, please take care of my sister"</b>
  <span> the two tilt their heads at the words Yoohyeon said before closing the door.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I knew it!!My theory was right that we will not JUST talk!"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon protested after the last lap Yubin asked her to do.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"And yet you follow my instruction to run around this wide garden" </b>
  <span>Yubin shrugged with Handong chuckling at her side</span>
  <b> "Shall we play?"</b>
  <span> she added that earn a confused look of Gahyeon.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't tell me we are really going to do that today?"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon asked while still catching her breath.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't worry I will go easy on you. Oh c'mon dummy!we will just warm up!Stop whining we will just play!Yah!Kim Yoohyeon!Stand up or I'll kick you out!"</b>
  <span> Yubin threatened, bringing her arms crossed to her chest, glaring at the older who is not yet standing up from her position.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Geez!You are asking me to stop whining when it was you who keeps on whining!!I haven't even spoken anything yet!"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon countered back. Handong and Gahyeon laugh at the two. Settling themselves at the bench not so far from them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon just positioned herself and didn't argue more because she didn't want to get kicked out as much as she didn't like to play with her best friend. She takes deep breaths every now and then, her eyes were fixed only to Yubin </span>
  <b>"I'm telling you I'm no longer used to this thing Yubin and if one of my bones gets dislocated I swear! I will break yours too!"</b>
  <span> Yubin just stuck her tongue out noticing her friend making such nonsense excuses.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"As if playing with me can break your bones"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yubin thought and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Of course it will be, you idiot! It's been a long time!</b>
  <span>" Yoohyeon said, not minding the confused look of her friend </span>
  <b>"Why are you just standing there?I thought we would play?"</b>
  <span> she added with a smirk. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After gaining her composure back, Yubin starts to position herself too, mirroring the taller's smirk </span>
  <b>"Just admit that you are old"</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And at the count of three, both of them start to run at each other. Yoohyeon was the first one to dodge Yubin's attack before kicking the younger to the waist, making her fly and hit a nearby tree.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I never thought that this kind of thing existed. It is more sparring than a play!"</b>
  <span> Gahyeon exclaimed. Bringing her hands to her mouth upon seeing her sister hitting the ground once again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hit all you want. I told you we were just warming up"</b>
  <span> Yubin recalled while casually standing up as if nothing happened and shaking off some dust on her clothes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I know. And this is getting interest-"</b>
  <span> even before Yoohyeon can finish, a fist flew towards her face that she quickly shielded with her arms. Yubin smirks at her before throwing another punch at the side which hit the taller one at the cheeks. And another punch that followed by another again. Upon sensing there's no way out to escape the younger's attacks, Yoohyeon jumps back, slightly pushing Yubin away from her to be freed on the punches. They just look at each other while catching their breaths, no one dares to break eye contact.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"They are....unbelievable. I mean they're doing really great but why call it a play when it was literally a training?"</b>
  <span> Gahyeon said in amusement. Still focusing on the two vampires staring at each other.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're seeing only two vampires who said that training is just a play sweetie, Siyeon is not yet standing there and attacking Yoohyeon together with Yubin. And to inform you, the real play is just about to start"</b>
  <span> Handong replied with a fond smile </span>
  <b>"Hey, Gahyeon look at that and pay attention to their eyes"</b>
  <span> she quickly added.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hmm let's see….Yubin's eye color starts to turn into a dark shade of blue while Yoohyeon is.." she squinted her eyes to see it clearly "A yellow and a silver eye?"</b>
  <span> Handong happily nodded her head </span>
  <b>"They....they're beautiful. I mean my sister's eyes are also beautiful but Yoohyeon is just....What does they mean?" </b>
  <span>Gahyeon simply asked. Her attention is all focused on her friend and sister who's still having an eye contest.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yellow stands for her wolf's eye while the silver one stands for her natural eye color. You probably haven't seen them before since she asked to turn them into black even before you can officially join us"</b>
  <span> Handong explained.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded </span>
  <b>"I think I can recall a lesson about having a silver eye! And as far as I remember, there is only one person who has it?"</b>
  <span> Gahyeon thought hard, gasping when she finally remembered what and who it was</span>
  <b> "It was her all the time?!"</b>
  <span> she unintentionally yelled, her voice and her eyes widened in shock. Handong needed to calm her down a little before nodding</span>
  <b> "So, that also means….she is that thing? The one in the books the village recently released?"</b>
  <span> Handong nodded again, slowly looking at her friend who she can't keep looking at, still playing with Yubin with an extreme speed that was hard to follow </span>
  <b>"If she is, does that mean Bora…."</b>
  <span> she added in a whisper.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Handong looked back again at Gahyeon "Of course. But to answer your questions, it's a yes and no. Yes because you're right, Bora is the same and also no because she's not like Yoohyeon, they're sisters and different at the same time. We all know that, that tiny woman is strong but Yoohyeon's strength is way stronger than everyone else and if you're asking why she is not on the rank, it is because her strength is beyond level, in short, it was higher than anyone else had. She's untouchable before and I can't tell you the exact same thing now since she was reborn as a hybrid. And hybrids are meant to be stronger than any normal vampires, just imagine her strength after being reborn. And unfortunately, those written on the books are all false. Yoohyeon is so good to be the same in what was written there. Maybe she is before. I know you're not yet there when she changed. Her and Siyeon probably. They're easy to lose their temper and easy to get in trouble as well but as you can see, they're good at handling them now. I've been there, we've been there. We saw how they changed, we saw how she changed for Minji, for us. All thanks to you"</b>
  <span> Handong pauses, bringing back her attention at the two vampires in the wide space </span>
  <b>"I'm glad she made it and is now with us."</b>
  <span> she quickly adds and smiles at the younger who's confusedly looking at her. </span>
  <b>"What?</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why me?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Because you introduced me to Yubin, and I'm friends with Minji and Bora and that's how Yoohyeon met Minji and that's also how Siyeon met Bora. Now look at those two short tempered naughty vampire"</b>
  <span> Handong explained smiling, showing a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Then I want to know more! Can I?" </b>
  <span>The younger politely asked. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's continue the story while making lunch. Sounds good?"</b>
  <span> Gahyeon nodded before both of them headed towards the kitchen, leaving the other two having their so-called <em>play</em>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. He's Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Wakey wakey little devil"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Yoohyeon leaves, the smile on Minji's face slowly fades. Burying her face on her palm and asking herself the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>'what's wrong with you' </span>
  </em>
  <span>repeatedly. She walks to the mirror and stares at herself...or more likely...to her eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Did I really lose my temper over you?Over a girl who I just met not so long ago?Why?"</b>
  <span> she asked, as if looking in the mirror will even provide her an answer. Minji heave a sigh before picking a book from the shelf and letting herself fall down the mattress.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey Minji, can we come in?"</b>
  <span> she heard Bora spoke at the other side of the door. Whispering an 'okay' and not leaving the book on her lap she found interesting. The door soon opens, revealing her two friends who had those faces she can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"So what's up?"</b>
  <span> Siyeon dared to ask that followed by a little wince when Bora elbowed her at the waist.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"What she meant is how are you?"</b>
  <span> the brunette corrected, glaring at her girlfriend who quickly looked away. Continuing her sentence when the older look at her confused </span>
  <b>"I mean is there something wrong?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's almost the same thing I said"</b>
  <span> Siyeon whispered, Bora heard it and pinched her this time </span>
  <b>"Ouch!"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nothing?Why?</b>
  <span>" Minji flashes a smile (one that Bora </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>believes) Bora and Siyeon just shook their heads, not believing the older's answer.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's not what we saw earlier" </b>
  <span>Bora said in a serious tone, it makes Minji more confused</span>
  <b> "But before that, I have to tell you both something, I thought it's just coincidence but it goes for days and I...I just don't know"</b>
  <span> she admitted.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"What is it?"</b>
  <span> Minji asked worriedly. Patting her side for the two to sit down</span>
  <b> "Did something happen?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Remember the time when I told you about my dream?" </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Your sister?"</b>
  <span> Siyeon asks, removing a hair strand that was obviously blocking the brunette's sight. Bora nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sounds stupid but….I stop dreaming about her, I mean I'm worried. She's been staying in my head every night and then suddenly she disappears and never shows again. You two might think I'm crazy but even though I don't know her face or name, I'm sure that she's really my sister. And it's making me worried"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"S-since when did she stop showing up?" </b>
  <span>Siyeon hesitantly asked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I think it's been a week already….are you...by any chance...is it also the same with your best friend?"</b>
  <span> the vampire nodded, looking at Minji with expectations but the older vampire was in deep thoughts (probably trying to connect the dots that was currently happening at the three of them) Siyeon needed to snap a finger in front of her face to bring her back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I think we must ask Yubin and Handong about this"</b>
  <span> are the only words she said. The other two vampires nodded.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She's absent minded" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bora thought.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"So...what was that?"</b>
  <span> Bora asked again with a smile, the older look at her again, obviously, still confused, the brunette tried not to roll her eyes but can't stop herself because of their friend suddenly acting stupid. Siyeon did the same, crossing her arms to her chest, raising an eyebrow to Minji.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let me get this to the point because you suddenly acting dumb and I'm getting impatient"</b>
  <span> the vampire paused for a while then smirked </span>
  <b>"You like her, don't you?" </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Siyeon…...I'm married"</b>
  <span> Minji whispered the last word, fidgeting the ring on her finger.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"We know Minji but….but you acted like a mate in front of her, in front of us, which you never did before" </b>
  <span>the shorter girl paused for a while and watch the older's reaction </span>
  <b>"You know vampires, we get attached to our mate easily and you just….you just did...maybe...just a maybe that the girl in your dreams is not the real one for you"</b>
  <span> Bora tried to explain without sounding harsh knowing that the topic was a bit sensitive for Minji. She holds and caresses her hand. Minji smiled. Taking the two girls hand in hers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm sorry I did that and I don't understand why, it happened all of a sudden but I understand what you said and what's happening right now is not good either. I don't want us to have a fight so can we please just drop this topic?"</b>
  <span> she said with a smile. Bora and Siyeon sigh defeatedly before smiling and pulling Minji into a hug. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"We are going out for a while, you want to come?"</b>
  <span> Siyeon asked while stretching her limbs and arms with Bora who excused herself and left the room to change.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nah, I'll just stay here in case some human will barge into robbed our house again"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Fine then. We'll be back before lunch then. Take a rest, you look so stressed Ji"</b>
  <span> the last word Minji heard before hearing her door closed. She looks at the clock hanging near the window with a yawned escape in her mouth. She put back down the book that was on her grip a while ago </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"9am. It's still good to fell back on wonderland"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple haired woman woke up at the noise coming from the living room and…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kitchen?Is Bora cooking again?" </b>
  <span>she whispered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if her eyes are still half opened, Minji sits up and stretches. Even though having a little hard time to find the doorknob, she smiled as she went out and quickly vanished seeing the mess on the ground with some bodies that she doesn't even know who owns. It makes her frozen for a minute followed by the panic that was slowly rising from her body. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Siyeon!!Bora!!"</b>
  <span> she shouted. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No response</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Fuck!!"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She called their names once again but again, there's no response at all. She was about to make a step downwards but a cold hand stopped her tracks by grabbing her wrist.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"It takes you so long to wake up but hey! It's nice to see you again sweetheart"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yoohyeon"</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's nice playing with you like that after a long time in ages"</b>
  <span> Yubin happily said, sitting and trying to reach her feet and stretch a little.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"And you're the one who called me old when it was you who surrendered first" </b>
  <span>she teases, still laying down on the grass and inhaling some air. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's really good to be back" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Because you are! It's just you're lucky that you're stronger" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon was about to argue back when a voice both caught their attention.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Lunch is ready!" </b>
  <span>their heads both automatically whipped towards Handong who called them from the back door.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm hungry! Let's go inside!"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon, like an excited puppy she is, immediately stands up from her seat and quickly drags the younger with her, not even giving the blue haired girl enough time to respond. Yubin tried to free herself from the grip but failed multiple times. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nah, I surrender. I don't stand a chance" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yubin exclaimed to herself. Yoohyeon knows that the younger won't see but smirks anyways.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"How's the </b>
  <b>
    <em>play?</em>
  </b>
  <b>" </b>
  <span>Gahyeon immediately asked as the two of them took a seat, emphasizing the last word. Yoohyeon looked at Yubin who is currently picking what food to eat before looking back at the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Unlucky....I beat her ass"</b>
  <span> she simply said. Earning a smack on her shoulder that followed by a glare. Yoohyeon just shrugged before taking a spoonful to her mouth and almost choked when a noise like a siren echoed in the whole room. The other three vampires were quick in action to stand from their seats leaving her all confused </span>
  <b>"What's going on!?" </b>
  <span>she tried to ask a little too loud since the noise is obviously not going to stop anytime soon. Yubin seems to hear her because she stopped.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I put an alarm in your house in case someone enters that's not included in the identity I inserted, which means the identity in there was just the 7 of us. Someone who is not us enters and it turns the alarm on. Dang! They lose their memories which means they also lose the knowledge of fighting too!" </b>
  <span>Yubin explained in a rush, Yoohyeon listened to her attentively. Upon realizing what's going on, her eyes widened not only in shock but also in nervousness.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>"They found me"</b> <span>she whispered. </span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Things happened very fast, all she can remember was back at the house where Yubin was the one leading. And now it was her on the lead, jumping from trees to trees. She can feel her blood boiling inside her, clenching her fist whenever they will have contact in the woods. Yoohyeon sniffs around, calculating how many they are inside.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Two on the second floor while there are ten on the first. Handong and Gahyeon'' </b>
  <span>she called </span>
  <b>"Can you please clear the second floor for me? But make sure they will not put a finger to your skin. I don't want any of their personnels to touch any of you. They're not just like us, remember that'' </b>
  <span>the three looked at her in confusion but her firm command snapped them out of curiosity </span>
  <b>"Snapped their neck immediately" </b>
  <span>They all nodded and went inside quietly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Yubin POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Snapped their neck immediately?"</b>
  <span>I repeat to myself. What's actually going on?I mean, I had a theory but I needed to make sure about it first. Yoohyeon doesn't keep things to herself but why is she doing this for real?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can you stay at my back?Just incase" </b>
  <span>I just nodded at her. She looks so angry, without any words, I can tell it right away because of the way she speaks, which is very unusual.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We both quietly went down the stairs. And just like her request, I stayed at her back till we reached the middle of the room. This whole scenario doesn't make me feel good, of course it shouldn't but there's something in here that makes it not really really good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'They're not like us' </span>
  </em>
  <span> she said but, where are they?There are some ashes...or maybe dust?I can't really tell.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The living room is peaceful, even the kitchen. Yeah right, it's peaceful but not in a great condition either. I scan our surroundings once again. Things are scattered in the ground, the couch mattress is ruined….as in really destroyed. I can see the cottons everywhere. I've never seen this sight for such a long time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I was going to ask Yoohyeon what her thoughts about this when a flash of black shadow passed through my peripheral. It made my heart skip a bit and left me frozen and dumbfounded on my spot at the same time. I immediately look for Yoohyeon as soon as I gather my composure back only to find that a creature was sitting on her stomach and restraining her to fight back. I felt my fangs come out and ready to tackle the figure down when another black shadow pushed me to the ground. But unlike Yoohyeon, I manage to let my free hand and scratch its face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DANG THIS IS DISGUSTING!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon's right. They're vampires too but not like us. Their blood smells like trash, like garbage, no comparison to themselves though. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's been a long time"</b>
  <span> a voice said from somewhere. I clenched my fist into this vampire on my tops collar as I recall who the owner was. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please tell me I'm wrong</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Y-you?HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!LET ME GO YOU TRAITOR!!WHERE ARE THEY!!"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon yelled, trying really hard to free herself. I gulp down the breath I'm trying to hold and slowly turn my gaze to that person.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Reiko…."</b>
  <span> I whisper, faintly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. This can't be</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"2nd floor is cleared we are coming down"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"No…. please no" </b>
  <span>I heard Handong throwing questions to me but my mind was flying far to bother. He's looking at me with that smug face and I wanted to rip it off immediately. I felt my blood boiling. It's a mixture of pain and betrayal. How can he do this to her own daughter?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"MINJI DOESN'T DESERVE A FATHER LIKE YOU!!YOU GARBAGE TRAITOR!I WILL KILL YOU!!"</b>
  <span> I saw Yoohyeon's veins visible to her neck and it makes me think that it might explode anytime if she keeps yelling her lungs out. It's useless after all, not when someone was restricting us to move </span>
  <b>"AREN'T YOUR FELLOW MEN BITING ME ISN'T ENOUGH?!" </b>
  <span>Does she get bitten?but... they're poisonous.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"It is, actually….But your body build now is different. It will just absorb it….so obviously nothing will happen to you and you are still able to live. Like this" </b>
  <span>he explained. I gritted my teeth hearing what he does to my friend.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Where.are.they" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon hissed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Make these two sit and hold them tightly" </b>
  <span>Minji's father commanded and gestures his hand to the useless vampire at his back to come forward. I really want to wipe that fucking smug face of him! </span>
  <b>"You will beg to me sooner" </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Couple of seconds pass when another three vampires appear from nowhere. Each was holding a body which I assume is them. They are all unconscious. I squinted my eyes and saw the wounds on Siyeon's nose bridge and neck, Bora's cheeks and neck were also wounded but Minji. Hers was the worst. Her wounds around her neck and arms are really dark red, like it was burned. My eyes widened in shock as I realized about it. I gritted my teeth and looked at him. Yoohyeon's head was hanging down so probably she hasn't seen it yet but I know, this will make her burn in anger.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Look up little devil, you will enjoy the scene"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon immediately whipped her head up. And like me, she also can't believe this sight in front of us.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Minji!!Bora!!Siyeon!!"</b>
  <span> I can hear the pain and sadness from her voice, it pains me seeing my friends like that, but I know it pains her more. Seeing the person you trusted 50 years ago, standing in front of you with that devilish smirk and no longer the same person you know back then </span>
  <b>"LET THEM GO YOU BASTARD!! FUCKING LET GO OF ME!"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon managed to throw the one who's holding her but another one came from behind and didn't give her time to react and immediately punched her in the stomach. I tried to free myself to help her but I can't, this vampire who is currently holding me is using its nail to dig deep in my flesh.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck!!It hurts!!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"What do you want?!Let go of my friends!!" </b>
  <span>I yelled. I know he heard me but pretended not to. Instead, he laughs out loud and it disgusts me. His outer and inner is disgusting as his boss.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I will let them but in one condition" </b>
  <span>Reiko's voice turned deep as he looked at us each </span>
  <b>"Kneel down" </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"NO!"</b>
  <span> I hissed</span>
  <b> "I will never...ever...kneeled down to a traitor like you!! Never!"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'll do whatever you want just promise me that….that you will let them go" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon took a glance at them. I can't help but clench my fist tighter at my back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you out of your mind!?" </b>
  <span>I yelled at her. Why is she suddenly acting stupid? I know she knows that he's taking advantage and yet she agrees? There is another way! I know and I won't allow this man to manipulate Yoohyeon's mind... I gotta do something.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"YUBIN!" </b>
  <span>I whipped my head towards her direction. What the heck is she doing here? I saw Reiko's lips tugs upward and he looked at me, gesturing to one of his men to attack them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Maybe a little fun for the rank two's love ones first"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>SHIT!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I managed to kick the vampire who's holding me and run towards Handong at the end of the stairs. My moves slowed down, and I'm not stupid not to know that this is the effect of those nails.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"God dammit!!" </b>
  <span>Even if there's a chance that I might reach them late, I don't care! I need to protect them! I don't care if I push myself into my limits! I will never allow them to lay a finger to Gahyeon and Handong! Not in my watch!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I immediately kick Reiko's men's abdomen, his back hits the wall. I'm trying to stable myself when another one tries to attack me. I thought there were only ten men here on the first floor?But why does the number keep increasing? Is he summoning them now? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt a sharp tip at the back of my neck. Handong and Gahyeon are now looking at me in terror with a mixture of pleading. I forced a smile, I know one move and it's my end but I need to keep moving. At least I will die protecting them at all cost. I closed my eyes and tried to attack but instead of me falling down the ground, I heard a loud thud. I quickly looked over behind and saw her... staring at me...with her left purple eyes...that seems to be digging me inside. It's not physically digging but mentally. And like Handong, I'm shocked to see her too. It's been 50 years since the last time I saw it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Why are things suddenly going unexpected?!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"S-siyeon"</b>
  <span> She didn't answer me and just looked at our other friend who's still kneeling down. I heard her let out a low growl so I followed her gaze. Shock was also plastered on Yoohyeon's face, of course she is, she didn't see this coming and so did I.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And seeing Siyeon at my side seems to have snapped something to her, like she gets my point now because she slowly hangs her head down. I was about to speak again when vampires started to surround us. I looked for my wife and sister but I can't see them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now where the fuck they are!!?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Corner" </b>
  <span>Siyeon coldly said. I saw the four of them in the corner of the room with Bora and Minj still unconscious and Handong was protecting them. She's not that skilled but I know she can handle them while we finish this. I sigh in relief and try to focus. We need to eliminate them as soon as possible.</span>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Bravo!"</b>
  <span> Reiko claps and his disgusting laugh echoed in the whole room. He's looking at us </span>
  <b>"Bravo!! bravo!!That move is great but sorry" </b>
  <span>his face suddenly turned serious </span>
  <b>"I don't need interruption. Kill them"</b>
  <span> his men's starts to move forward. Me and Siyeon stepped back </span>
  <b>"Or maybe no…..I want to have fun for a little bit" </b>
  <span>he said and disappeared at his spot. Once again appearing at…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"GAHYEON!!!"</b>
  <span> but even before my sister can see him at her back. He holds her really tight at her neck. Handong tried to stop but also flew back to hit a wall. </span>
  <b>"HANDONG!!!"</b>
  <span>I saw her bite the pain and crawled back to Minji and Bora. She looked at me and mouthed </span>
  <em>
    <span>'sorry' </span>
  </em>
  <span>repeatedly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"No wifey….don't say sorry you did what you can and I understand. Are you hurt" </b>
  <span>I whisper as well as my question was left unanswered. I clenched my fist seeing my wife and sister suffering in pain.  Why is it always us?We already ran away, what the heck did they still need from us!!?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"LET MY SISTER GO!! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE CAN'T BREATH!!!?STOP!!!! PLEASE!!!" </b>
  <span>I tried to beg but my words just fell on his deaf ears.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is not good</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>My thoughts vanished as I felt very familiar strength. I turned to Siyeon for confirmation if she felt it too and it surprised me to see that she's smirking. It's awkward at the same time, to actually see her wearing that annoying smirk of hers when she's not fully Siyeon. Siyeon is not Siyeon when she's in her Ascian form, where her left eye is purple that perfectly matches with her black hair.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A vampire without shadow</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This is also why we are different compared to the others. We can repeatedly turn ourselves into our second personality. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>she, </span>
  </em>
  <span>can't.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly turned my head to Yoohyeon, she's still looking down but  the tip of her hair starts to turn into silver. I can't help but to smile too. Reiko noticed it and followed where we are looking. And as expected….hiis serious face turns into a smirk. Fuck! I really want to wipe that away and burn him alive!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't…. Don't even dare to touch any of them" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon's low voice didn't fail to send shivers down my spine. I admit, it's still scary seeing and hearing her like this. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fully awake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"And if I did"</b>
  <span> Minji's father asked, as well as her grip from Gahyeon's neck tightens even more.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I will bring you down to hell with me" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon raised her head. Everything is in slow motion, like the time stops once again. Her deadly emotionless </span>
  <em>
    <span>silver </span>
  </em>
  <span>eyes are now looking at him. I heard Handong and Gahyeon breathing turn into a nervous one . I can say that it wasn't only theirs who were nervous, because me too, and I can hear Siyeon's heartbeat says the same. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wakey wakey little devil" </b>
  <span>Reiko said but instead of a reply, another loud thud was created. And when I opened my eyes. I saw Yoohyeon carrying Gahyeon in her arms, with the burns that were the same with Minji's. And Reiko laying down to the ground, holding his side waist. Things happened...very fast..</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I swear once I laid my finger on him I will punish him to death for putting that to my sisters neck and to Minji's body" </b>
  <span>I gritted my teeth, trying to step forward but fall afterwards, luckily Siyeon caught me. "</span>
  <b>This is not the right timing for me to get weak!"</b>
  <span> I protested.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I can handle this. Just rest" </b>
  <span>Siyeon was like Yoohyeon. One firm command can make you do it even if you don't want to, so I just nodded my head. Ranking is useless when it comes to her, it doesn't matter if I'm a rank two and Siyeon is fourth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I look at the broken mirror near the couch. I didn't notice that it was broken until now that I looked at it. Is that how hard I kick that vampire? Yoohyeon will probably scold me for breaking this after.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I was snapped back again in my thoughts at another loud thud. someone kicked Siyeon and hit the wall.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Shit!" </b>
  <span>I quickly ran towards her direction but was also thrown back into the ground. Dammit! I'm too occupied to notice things to the point I didn't see that coming!! Yoohyeon looked at Siyeon then to me. If she's boiling in anger a while ago already, she's bursting in anger now. I crawled to reach Handong's location and hugged Gahyeon immediately where I think Yoohyeon put her down, Siyeon did the same.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"It….hurts"</b>
  <span> Gahyeon whispered faintly. I hate myself, I'm too weak to protect my sister and I hate myself for being weak to even supporting myself to stand up. I leaned my head against the wall and started combing her hair.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Shh.... I know and I'm sorry"</b>
  <span> I said and looked at Bora and Minji who are still unconscious at my side. If their condition is worse from afar, it is much worse in close up. Minji had tons of burns traces all over her body. Bora's body is full of scratches too that reaches her legs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"He doesn't deserve to live. He doesn't deserve Minji and Minji doesn't deserve him" </b>
  <span>I heard Handong retorted. She's not wrong about it anyways </span>
  <b>"Now hide your fangs" </b>
  <span>she added. Gesturing to me and to this now blonde haired vampire beside me..</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"We will talk after this silly" </b>
  <span>said Siyeon with her full attention on Bora. I know we need to. And I know this time will come, but fuck it! Not this early!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"So how's your sleep?" </b>
  <span>Reiko asked, still wearing his smirk. Yoohyeon didn't answer, her eyes are emotionless as hell and it's scary, even though she's not looking at him because she was staring at us, at Bora and Minji. I can see the burning fire in her eyes  </span>
  <b>"I'm talking to you!!" </b>
  <span>he shouted, throwing something to catch her attention. Yoohyeon slowly turned and tilted her head, pointing at herself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Me?" </b>
  <span>she asked back. Reiko nodded and walked closer and gripped Yoohyeon's collar.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrong move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, Reiko's mens fall on the ground one by one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Definitely not good"</b>
  <span> she coldly said and grabbed him on the neck. Gahyeon gasps when she breaks the hug and sees what was currently happening. I wouldn't be surprised at her reaction though, it's expected but also not when it was your clumsy bubbly friend who suddenly turns into a really different person.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of us flinched when Yoohyeon threw him away and hit the displayed vase near the window.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Deserved" </b>
  <span>Siyeon and I said in unison. We both chuckle. It's really hard to follow Yoohyeon's speed. But I assure you that it's painful. Our celebration was immediately cut off when Reiko's laugh echoed in the whole room once again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Majestic. It's better to fight with you being fully awake you know"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked back at Yoohyeon, but it wasn't her anymore. She had a now smug face and disgusting attitude that was radiating all over the living room, it made me shiver, it made me flinch even though she's not doing anything to me. Because it's totally a very different person from the one we saw this morning.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's awake</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fully awake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Angelus Mortis"</em>
  </b>
  <span>  the four of us whispered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The angel of death is awake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Visions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"And why the heck are they calling each other like that?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be honest??? I don't know anymore :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>"Now go to that city" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>she weakly commanded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b><em>"No!Just come with us!!"</em></b> <em><span>the blue haired girl whisper yelled.</span></em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"We talk about this Yubin. That no matter what….we will stick to the plan"</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b><em>"But you are weak Yoohyeon! You can't fight anymore! Fighting them will kill you"</em></b> <em><span>the taller woman took a glance at her other two friends who were carrying her sister and wife</span></em><b><em> "You cleared not only one but three vampires' memory Yoohyeon! Think about it!" </em></b><em><span>she tried again. Hoping that her taller friend will agree. But she knows very well. Yubin knows Yoohyeon.</span></em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Stick to the plan Yubs. The six of you will go in that city and live in the house we bought months ago…..and that's final" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yoohyeon said and slowly standing up, Yubin assisting her with a blonde haired girl at her back. The blue haired girl looked at her for a while. There's no way she can make her say 'yes' when she's this desperate </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>"I will fight them as long as I can" </em>
  </b>
  <span>she added.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"But-" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yubin tried to say again when Yoohyeon gave her a shoulder squeeze and a reassuring smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I didn't completely erase everything Yubs. I just erase whatever happens here and….me, my total existence to their lives"</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> she admitted </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>"So I'm not that totally weak. I'll be fine Yubin, just promise me that you will be their blood sponsor" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>she joked which the younger smiled to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I will do that, but promise me too"</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Yubin waits for her friend's answer. And as she gets a hum from her, she continued </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>"I will be their sponsor but promise me that you will come back to us, to Bora and to Minji" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yoohyeon thinks for a while before nodding. She nodded her head even though she knew to herself that that thing is somehow impossible to happen....not in this situation they were in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I promise. Now go!" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>She smiled to her friends slowly, one by one vanishing in the bush. Quickly bringing her now blurry vision to the path they took before and hearing footsteps getting nearer and nearer at her. She knows it too, she knows that she doesn't have enough strength to fight anymore, that thought itself makes her smile bitterly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I'm sorry Yubin, it looks like I can't keep my promise to you. Tell Minji and Bora that I love them so much"</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Yoohyeon whispered, knowing that her friend can still hear her voice from a distance, hearing a 'fulfil your promise you shit!' from the blue head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I'm sorry" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>she whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Not....gonna happen….you stupid rascal" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>is the last word she heard before everything went dark.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In a snapped of a finger. Vampires appeared that in fact, couldn't be counted in both hands. They automatically surrounded the silver head. </span>
  <b>"Are you mad now?"</b>
  <span> Reiko asked sarcastically but Yoohyeon didn't mind answering. She was just looking at who knows how many poisonous vampires they are.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"You work really dirty Reiko! You don't like your hands to get stain dirt!" </b>
  <span>Siyeon hissed, earning a smirk from the elder.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't you dare let them get near her!"</b>
  <span> Yubin managed to yell. She is unknowingly losing her strength, but keeping her eyes open just in case. Yubin clenched her fist when her words fell into deaf ears once again. Reiko signals them to attack Yoohyeon one by one </span>
  <b>"YOOHYEON!!GET THE FUCKING OUT OF THERE!" </b>
  <span>she yelled again but her friend didn't budge. She was just standing and letting them do whatever they want.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?!'WHY AM I TALKING TO DEAF VAMPIRES NOW!?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Handong's mouth gape open while Gahyeon brings her hands to her eyes. It's unpleasant to say at least, it's unpleasant to see someone letting herself get bitten by tons of poisonous vampires without even trying to fight back. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon, who is quietly sitting at the corner and watching them a while ago, shut her eyes closed and clenched her fist </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I can't take this anymore!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon quickly runs to the taller's direction, kicking every vampire who will disturb her arrival or will block her way. Her hair changes to black and her left eye slowly turns purple as she kills every creature that was getting near at her friend's body. Same thing happened to Yubin, her eyes turned into dark shades of blue together with her hair turning red. Handong stood up and about to follow her wife but Yubin was quick to stop her in tracks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Lovis"</b>
  <span> she whispered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's play a game shall we?"</b>
  <span> Lovis took a glance at Ascian who was stretching, as if she didn't go through any pain a while ago. The two look at the taller, Mortis is standing still but surely listening, her gaze is fixed at the older man. Her neck is colored on a deep shade of purple because of the bites. Almost the same as Ascian's eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Minji will hate seeing those" </span>
  </em>
  <span>the black haired vampire thought.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The suggestion caught Lovis attention. Her eyes are telling a </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>look so Ascian continues.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoever has the highest kill can do whatever they want to another…. sounds great no?'' </b>
  <span>she said grinning, knowing that it can do something to her friends. And she's not wrong about it when she saw the flash of smirk in the silver head's lips </span>
  <b>"Lovis just woke up recently and so does Mortis…. Y'know warm up?" </b>
  <span>she added. The two nodded without hesitation.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they finished having a chit chat. Reiko didn't waste time as he instructed his personel's to attack. Vampires are running to them here and there, trying their best to knock the three vampires down who are literally just messing around. And unexpectedly, still applying a little care at least.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Let's say, Mortis is an exemption in that </span>
  <em>
    <span>'care'. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She never cares for herself because she does whatever she thinks she wants to do, and she's enjoying every little of it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel of death never hesitates to do whatever it wants to do. Entangling their bodies or removing their own fangs and piercing it into their own throats. And if it's somehow bored to that part, she will pierce it to the heart directly or other parts instead. Or sometimes, much worse. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Because that's how </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angelus Mortis</span>
  </em>
  <span> is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>merciful, dangerous. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was a creature you will never and shouldn't get to be near when it was mad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cruelty </span>
  </em>
  <span>is another best word to describe it. Once it's deep silver eyes meet yours, you must start running for your own life. Despite its angelic appearance, it also had it's danger. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ascian is another big </span>
  <em>
    <span>danger</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It is not as cruel as Angel of Death but it is still a big threat to anyone. Because it doesn't have a shadow. It doesn't work in the dark and it wasn't the dark itself either. It works in front of your eyes, probably smiling if it was in a really good mood. It will rip you off without hesitation.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovis on the other hand, is the calmest at least. It had less brutality, but maybe also no, when it's happy. It was fast, but not faster than Mortis, it was enough to stab you without even blinking. But be careful, despite its calmness, it's still tricky, it can create storms in its calmness. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To put it into simple words:</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em><span>They</span></em><span> are the </span><em><span>walking</span></em> <em><span>death</span></em><span> in their hierarchy.</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey. Sup?" </b>
  <span>Ascian slightly tapped Lovis on the shoulder, snapping the younger out of her thoughts about them being….like that. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poisonous</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"FIFTY FIVE!!"</b>
  <span> the silver head shouted like a child, holding up the last body and throwing it to the pile of vampires they killed that was currently settled on the one side of the room. It was more than they expected it to be. A total of hundred vampires all at once?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now it looks like we built a mountain," </b>
  <span>Lovis calmly said while eyeing the bodies, removing the invisible dust on her clothes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Obviously...Mortis is being so greedy to make us her maids" </b>
  <span>Ascian rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while looking at their tall friend.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Seriously?Right now?"</b>
  <span> Gahyeon whispers in disbelief, earning a soft chuckle from Handong </span>
  <b>"And why the heck are they calling each other like that?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Because it was them now" </b>
  <span>are the only words Handong can reply to. Still holding at her waist that Reiko kicked when she tried to help Gahyeon to be freed. She moved closer to Bora and rested her head on her still unconscious friend.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Pay back time"</b>
  <span> Mortis said in a serious but annoyed tone. The other two understood it immediately and went back to the side where the other awake vampires were sitting.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's treat that and that later"</b>
  <span> Both of them were startled by Yubin when she spoke, pointing at Gahyeon's neck and Handong's waist. Siyeon also sat down, releasing a sigh of relief when she saw hers and Yubin's hair and eyes were back to their normal color. If they can't feel any trace of pain a while ago, now was the time for the consequences.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I really hate it when after the transformation, the pain will strike as soon as possible"</b>
  <span> Siyeon said, irritated. Even before anyone can answer. Minji's father was thrown away once again and Mortis was quick to come closer to the elder.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"HAHAHAHAHA let me guess....you don't even have any clue how we easily track you eh?" </b>
  <span>He laughed out loud and it annoys the silver haired girl so she tightens the grip on the man's neck, her nails start to dig in his flesh.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mr. Kim improved a lot. He's old yet his strength is undeniably strong</b>
  <span>" Handong suddenly said </span>
  <b>"I'm sure they did something to him. His blood smells kinda….different"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Of course you didn't! You're still stupid Mortis….you still do. Your hybrid father didn't tell you that once they remember any single time nor memory about you, it's going to be much easier for us to find you. And after 50 years…..you put them in danger once again</b>
  <span>" he managed to reply, not minding the nails digging inside his neck.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm not asking for your opinion"</b>
  <span> Mortis coldly said before throwing him away, but in less than one second, he got up to his feet and was still wearing that annoying smirk. He disappeared and appeared in front of the silver head, kicking her side hard, making her stumble back. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not seconds after, she immediately received a punch in the face, not allowing her to recover and followed by another punch, and another, and another, to the point her bottom lips bleed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She manages to push him away and wipes them off, then proceeds on licking the remaining blood that stains her lips. Mortis met her own eyes in the broken mirror where Yubin threw someone to free herself, her face had a few deep scratches while some were not, she trail her gaze higher where her golden eyes are like a blazing fire that once you meet, it can make you disappear in a click. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at herself now. It makes her chuckle, that slowly turns into a crazy laugher. It didn't fail to send shivers to the other vampires' spine while Reiko is unbothered and just throws a piercing gaze to her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you…. are you done?" </b>
  <span>she sarcastically asked, appearing in front of her wife's father and in quick to grab her neck again</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Checkmate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's sad to say this but, I'm not interested…..It doesn't matter to me whatever information you had" </b>
  <span>she coldly said </span>
  <b>"Keep them to yourself until hell you shit"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I highly recommend that you cover your eyes"</b>
  <span> Siyeon asked them, so they did. And once they removed it. Their friend is no longer holding a body, it vanishes in ash together with the pile of bodies at the side. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence takes over and so does the tension when the silver head looks at them and back to its surroundings. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And here it comes…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Argh!That bastard!Look what happened to my house! To my couch! Everything is a mess!!" </b>
  <span>The silver head shouted in annoyance, it leaves a smile on Siyeon's face upon noticing the little stomping her friend were making. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sigh in relief, that didn't last long when it walks towards them, her eyes are still gold and not smiling.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As if there's no trace of Yoohyeon at all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But she was there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Your eyes are beautiful," </b>
  <span>Gahyeon said dreamily when she approached them. Her eyes are all focused on the taller's beautiful and attractive eyes. Yoohyeon covered it with her hands, letting out soft giggles.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nah Gahyeonie, don't look at my eyes. I'm still Mortis and if you stared longer….I don't know what your sister can do to me" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon chuckled.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>"Glad you're back...not as </b><b><em>that</em></b><b> but as Yoohyeon...the clumsy stupid vampire we know" </b><span>Handong said</span> <span>and ruffled her hair,</span> <span>earning a whine from the taller one.</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Y'all fine? I'm sorry it took me so long" </b>
  <span>she apologized as she sat in front of them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yoohyeon…" </b>
  <span>All of their heads whipped at the side where the purple haired woman was sitting. Her eyes are still close and probably still unconscious but managed to whisper. Yoohyeon tucked a strand of hair behind her wife's ears before speaking again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can we make sure their wounds are treated first before the talk? I wanted this to be cleared as soon as possible" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon softly commanded while pointing at the youngest neck and her best friend's wife's waist. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"How about you?" </b>
  <span>Handong worriedly asked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'll be fine. They won't go away easily since my body is absorbing them though" </b>
  <span>she explained which everyone nodded to</span>
  <b>.</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon carries her sister first into her girlfriend's shared room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon asked Yubin if they're really comfortable on the couch, upon receiving a nod, she heads towards her and Minji's room. Carefully putting down her wife on the mattress, she quickly went to a drawer where first aid kits are located. Of course, a vampire's kiss can cure it faster, but they're burns, surely, Minji will be sad seeing those traces on her skin.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving the last kiss on her wife's neck and other burns in her body, Yoohyeon applied the other pharmaceuticals that she thinks can help to make it vanished soon. After wrapping bandages around Minji's burns she whispered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Goodnight baby" </b>
  <span>she said and kissed the top of the older girl's head</span>
  <b>. </b>
  <span>Carrying the aid that will also help Gahyeon, she closes the door behind her and quietly walks down the stairs. She first met Siyeon's gaze on her, it was not threatening, and it's not mad or anything either, just eyes full of curiosity and questions. Yoohyeon sighs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>°°°°°°</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It's still morning but Yoohyeon and Siyeon are already comfortably sitting on the couch. Playing some games from the console the blonde haired girl bought a few days ago before she barged in.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon is not an early bird to be honest, and it was not really early either. But because of what happened yesterday and the revelation to Siyeon, she can't drag herself to a deep slumber. Getting out of their room (obviously decided to just cook and distract herself) she found Siyeon at the living room past 9 am.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesterday, the two of them went to the nearest mall to buy a preferable and of course, a comfortable long couch, asking and pleading them to deliver it the same day, they also talked about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoohyeon did 50 years ago. Leaving the others to the house with Yubin, Handong and Gahyeon who they forced to rest.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Reasonable and understandable. I guess that's why both of us are here too"</b>
  <span> Siyeon replied without removing her eyes from the screen </span>
  <b>"But honestly?I felt mad at you yesterday"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon hums in response, she expected that but still gesture to the older to continue </span>
  <b>"Selfishness is the first word that comes to my mind when I hear it, but upon looking at it from a different angle?I realized that…. you have your reason…. without telling anything, I know you did that just to keep us safe. </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm the strongest among the 7 of us. What's the use of my strength if I will not use it in the right thing?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's why you sacrifice yourself" </b>
  <span>Siyeon whisper </span>
  <b>"And that makes you a hybrid now"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"That doesn't change anything" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon said and looked at her best friend. </span>
  <b>"At that time, it doesn't matter to me what creature I will be after. I didn't even think that I would be born again as a hybrid, because all I want that night and all that matters to me that night is to come back and fulfill my promise" </b>
  <span>she admitted </span>
  <b>"And it's kinda complicated?well….I actually don't know how but there's this someone who saved me that night and-"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon was interrupted when they heard a low growl together with the door opening slowly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon immediately turns her head towards their door, smiling when she sees the tiny figure she's been waiting to wake up since yesterday.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey wolfie who are you- WHO IS THAT!"</b>
  <span> she suddenly yelled, ready to run and kick whoever it was. Luckily, Siyeon stopped her halfway to the latter.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey there!" </b>
  <span>she greeted, putting down the controller and waving at the brunette.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yoohyeon?" </b>
  <span>Bora asked, tilting her head a little on the side, holding it. </span>
  <b>"YOOHYEON!!"</b>
  <span> she yelled again and dumped herself at the taller.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now I have a good reason to be jealous. '' </b>
  <span>Siyeon whispered and crossed her arms. Bora heard it and immediately broke the hug with Yoohyeon and hugged her instead, peppering kisses to her girlfriend that the blonde hair giggled into.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"What happened to your hair?Wait? Since when did you have silver eyes?As long as I remember, it was color black the first time we met. And what the fuck are those thing on your neck?" </b>
  <span>the brunette asked consecutively. Siyeon and Yoohyeon shared a nervous look.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hehehe let's cook something for lunch shall we?" </b>
  <span>she said, maybe a little too rushed that Bora barely understood. Dragging the two with her in the kitchen. She even heard Siyeon whispering </span>
  <em>
    <span>smooth </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a grin.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>°°°°°</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji, sleeping in the room on the second floor awakens at the sudden coldness running through her skin. Still half asleep, she stands up but falls back to the mattress when she felt a heavy feeling in her head. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand rubbing her eyes while the other one was holding her own head, she tried to open her eyes that she can't keep open because of the pain, but instead, she saw something.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b><em>"Baby"</em></b> <em><span>she called out, caressing the arm that was wrapped around her waist.</span></em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hmm?" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>the vampire sleepy replied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Are you sure about me?" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>the older who had purple hair asked, that earned a giggle from her behind. Turning back, she met the sleepy but adorable eyes she had ever seen looking at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I told you already, Minji.  Even if the past, present and future tear us apart. You know that it's always you and always be you" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>the younger vampire said as she caressed the older's cheeks</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> "You are my mate and It will never change my mind okay?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Baby I love you"</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I love you more my sunshine"</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> the younger vampire said before pecking her lips. The purple haired woman smiled as she buried her face at the latter's neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Out of all the days?You choose to give me that blurry memory when my head is hurting like hell?Kinda unfair"</b>
  <span> Minji whispered to herself before trying again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to stand up and go downstairs. Resting at the couch for a while and closing her eyes </span>
  <b>"What the hell"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not too long she opened eyes, that's where she noticed the bandages that were wrapped around her wrist. Minji's eyes widened in shock and her hands reached for her neck immediately and felt that there were also bandages around it. She sighs in relief but still holds her neck, still feeling the way her neck burns in someone else's grip and it's suffocating her even just thinking about it. She tried to shout but her throat was dry, as if she didn't drink for who knows how many days. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Bora!!! Siyeon!!" </b>
  <span>she managed to shout before swallowing hard.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"In the kitchen Minji!!!" </b>
  <span>she smiled upon hearing the tiny voice. Standing very slow to make her way in the kitchen and get greeted by Siyeon and Bora smiling from ear to ear, but her smile vanished in thin air when she saw a silver head girl sitting and facing away, that left out for Minji to just see her back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" </b>
  <span>Siyeon greeted. Together with the shorter vampire, the silver head also looks to where the blonde head is looking.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Good morning"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon's bright smile didn't managed to take off Minji's incomprehensible look </span>
  <b>"Let's eat"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Who did that to you?" </b>
  <span>the purple haired woman firmly asked. Pointing at vampire marks on her neck.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shit!I forgot to put a cover!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoohyeon scolds to herself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here we go. She's acting like a mate again" </b>
  <span>Bora whispered. Yoohyeon whipped her head towards and gave Siyeon a </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> look. The blonde haired girl just mouthed a </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Let's talk about that later'</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hehe we will go and check the others for a while, enjoy?" </b>
  <span>is what hesitantly Siyeon said before dragging Bora out with a questioning look. The two didn't move an inch, waiting for the two to fully leave the house.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>"I said who did that to you?"</b><span> Minji repeated, her voice stern.</span> <span>Yoohyeon noticed the sudden raise of tension on the older vampire so she walked to reassure her. </span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nothing. It's nothing....just...just clumsiness?" </b>
  <span>The words that left her mouth are more on a question and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she's so uncertain and obvious. Minji didn't buy it at all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yoohyeon….." </b>
  <em>
    <span>unconsciously. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minji let out a low, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>possessive</span>
  </em>
  <span> growl, using her thumb to trace the marks on Yoohyeon's neck. Yoohyeon on the other hand, bit her lower lip to hold back the urge of leaning in to the touch.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If things happened yesterday is called fast, then today is faster. Minji carefully pushed her back to where she was seated before, slowly leaning forward. No one dares to break the </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>staring contest. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon didn't, even though she was the one who would always avert her gaze first or close her eyes when Minji would close their proximity.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What's the point of holding back anyways?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon put her hands to Minji's waist as the older girl's girl went down to her neck. Kissing the marks…</span>
  <em>
    <span>.the ugly marks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Minji lifted up her head to look at the silver head, Yoohyeon saw the lust on her eyes. It creates a smile on her lips, moving her hands up to the purple haired vampires' nape, bringing Minji closer and making her sit on her lap.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon stared at her for a while, asking permission through her eyes. Seeing the slight shy nod from Minji is enough for Yoohyeon to bring their lips together, a slow and passionate kiss that Minji didn't feel awkward about. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's familiar….</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji smiled between the kisses, wrapping her arms around the taller's neck. It's funny, at least for Minji's side. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That the girl she met days ago, is here, the same girl she's kissing at the moment, but it doesn't matter now….It doesn't when </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>feels right. When holding her close, touching her and kissing her….felt right….it </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt right.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I think I like you," </b>
  <span>Minji said as they broke the kiss. Yoohyeon just smiles and caresses her cheeks. She gives a peck on her nose, on her forehead and on her cheeks before proceeding to kiss her lips once again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon buried her face at the older's crook and whispers </span>
  <b>"And I love you" </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Argh!I still want to sleep" </b>
  <span>Bora whines and stretches as they enter the door. They just came home from Yubin's house, they're there almost the whole day  because of the reason they let Minji and Yoohyeon to be together. Kind of bad idea though.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's take a shower first then let's go back to sleep" </b>
  <span>Siyeon suggested and ruffled her hair, Bora looked at her in confusion.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"What?" </b>
  <span>the brunette asked when she noticed Siyeon staring at her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is it bad to stare at my girlfriend?" </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"No….but I don't like you sweet talker" </b>
  <span>it's now Siyeon's turn to have a confused look on her face </span>
  <b>"You are making my heart beat faster" </b>
  <span>she whispered before turning back, stopping on her spot again as she reached the living room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey what's-" </b>
  <span>Siyeon wasn't able to continue her sentence upon seeing Minji, sleeping on top of Yoohyeon and hiding face at the girl's neck, her hands on the taller's waist. And Yoohyeon, peacefully sleeping while holding Minji tight and secured in her waist. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What a great sight to look at.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think... leaving them alone is not that bad'' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siyeon thought to herself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"And yet she said yesterday she doesn't like her huh?" </b>
  <span>Bora playfully said before heading towards their room leaving the blonde haired vampire in the living area. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon let out a soft chuckle.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"If only you knew Bora" </b>
  <span>she said and left.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhm sooo I just want to tell that Is really really stressed nowadays so uhm I don't know whem is the next update but I hope y'all will still wait for me hehehe see you all soon then?take care everyone. I love y'all 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Quite Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girl she can proudly call her eternity….</p><p> </p><p>And that girl is no other than her….</p><p> </p><p>Kim Minji..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm baaaackkkk!!!but does this makes sense?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>"You know what?Why won't you come here you shit</b>
  <span>" Yubin retorted, and as if on cue, Yoohyeon jumped out of the couch and started running with Yubin chasing her from behind. Siyeon and Gahyeon just laughed at them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I can't remember buying a wrestling ticket," </b>
  <span>Siyeon said, earning a light smack on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Of course she knows!She will hug you in your sleep!She will kiss your forehead before going to sleep!Of course she will do those things the two of you used to do before! She's your wife!Your mate! You stupid!"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"But..she doesn't even remember" </b>
  <span>she protested, still avoiding and dodging Yubin's slipper that the younger one is throwing to her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"For real. What are you pointing out?Have you forgotten? Only her memory has been erased, not her nature"</b>
  <span> Gahyeon sarcastically said as she crossed her arms and looked at Yoohyeon spatting nonsense.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Forget that I told you to make her fall again. It's so obvious that even if you're just doing stupid things, she's still head over heels to you"</b>
  <span> Yubin irritatedly exclaimed, sending the other pair of her slippers flying in the taller's direction.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why are you even worrying about it? It's been days! The only matters now are the two of you are happy eh"</b>
  <span> Siyeon chided. Yoohyeon didn't reply and just gave them a look, she slowly went towards them and let herself fall on the couch, even making herself look so small. Yubin also sat down after being content hitting the taller girl with her slippers. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them were left alone in the house. As per their request so they can talk a little while the older vampires went out for groceries. Since Bora and Minji don't remember yet, they obviously can't talk it out loud.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm worried about what Reiko said last time," </b>
  <span>she admitted, sighing and closing her eyes. </span>
  <b>"I just...I just can't feel relief, knowing that any of my moves can affect their memories"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, it's been days. It's been days already since the first time this thought started to haunt her. In her dreams, in her vision, or even in everything, and it's scary. It's scary that there's a possibility that she will be the key to be found. That she will be the reason for them getting hurt once again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, they understand her. Because they always feel that nervousness too, they always feel that fear too. But they need to be strong. Yoohyeon might be the strongest among them all when it comes to speed and strength, or when it comes to fighting, but when it comes to her emotional state, she's the weakest. She's losing it especially when it was her loved ones who're getting tortured in front of her eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon is the softest despite being the walking death. She might be cruel and merciless when it comes to fighting, but the real Yoohyeon is weak, even weaker than everyone expected her to be.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They will insult her. Yes, they will and they will always do. But that's only because they all want to snap her out of that kind of thought and they will make sure that she'll never doubt herself on saving them. She shouldn't. Because she already tried and she already succeeded.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"How did you remember?" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon asked that broke the silence, waiting for Siyeon to look at her. The older thought about what she meant and chuckled before answering.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Honestly?....I don't know" </b>
  <span>she shrugged. </span>
  <b>"On that day, when I opened my eyes and gained my consciousness, the memory of our first day here flashed back on my head…and....you are not there with us. So I requested for a talk and I think Yubin knows something since the way she looks at you….and that's it" </b>
  <span>Siyeon explained. And again, silence takes over, only their breaths can be heard despite the noise coming outside from the cars that will pass the house.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>"Can I ask a question?" </b><span>Gahyeon interrupted. Yubin signaled her to continue</span><b> "Why do you call each other </b><b><em>that?"</em></b> <span>she asked.</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Lovis? Mortis? Ascian?" </b>
  <span>Siyeon asked for confirmation, the youngest vampire just nodded </span>
  <b>"Because that's us" </b>
  <span>Gahyeon frowned at the statement, not clearly understanding what the older said.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"To make it simple Gahyeonie, we are not truly ourselves when we are them. We decide to forbid ourselves to call each other by our real name because we are not literally them. They're our second personalities, gets?"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon tried to explain. Gahyeon nods and rests her head on the couch.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Argh!!I shouldn't ask those didn't I?"</b>
  <span> she groaned, earning soft giggles from the elders. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>"Anyways, I heard we will go out after lunch?We will go to the mall if I heard it right," </b><span>Yubin</span> <span>said as she typed something on her phone. Yoohyeon whipped her head towards her direction, feeling the gaze of her friend, Yubin looked up </span><b>"You coming too" </b><span>but her tone was more of a question than a statement.</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nah….I don't want to go out with this" </b>
  <span>she jokingly said, pointing to her purplish neck. Days have gone past and the marks are still there and visible, it's not so obvious anymore but the bites from 2 days ago can still be seen.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon starts to tease her again. Saying that if someone asks what is that, just tell that it was her wife's fault for leaving marks. Yoohyeon blushes madly on that, burying her face in her hands before glaring at the older, both stand slowly and feeling each other's movements. Siyeon makes a step backwards when the silver head moves forward once, the slow walks turn into runs, that ends up Siyeon running for her dear life and Yoohyeon chasing her for a great revenge. Still running, the blonde haired vampire continues to tease, letting out a contented laugh whenever the taller will playfully let out a growl.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon is not the clumsy one between them two, but then, she trips and falls down, giving Yoohyeon the opportunity to tickle her until she begged for freedom. Yubin and Gahyeon are squealing with laughter, drifting down from the couch because of how funny the other two look like right now. Siyeon who was on the floor and struggling, tried to push Yoohyeon but couldn't because it was tickling.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>While the blonde haired vampire still laying on the ground laughing hard and rolling to avoid the silver head's fingers, it sends Gahyeon and Yubin to being teary eyed because of Yoohyeon saying nothing but annoying and exposing Siyeon's shittiness that she always hear every night, the great example is the blonde head talking in her sleep. Because of their noisiness they didn't even notice the others entered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I didn't think we would arrive at home with wrestling going on"</b>
  <span> Bora jokingly said and helped her girlfriend to stand up when Yoohyeon was dragged away by another arms wrapped around her waist, placing a soft peck on her cheeks. Siyeon stretched her now crumpled clothes and stuck her tongue out after, following Bora who put down the groceries on the table. Leaving Yubin, Handong and Gahyeon together in the living room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"What happened? Why is Siyeon screaming in Yoohyeon's hands?" </b>
  <span>Handong asked. The other two shook their heads upon hearing the worried tone on the older. Yubin leans in and whispers, followed by Handong bursting into laughter. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I didn't know that being a mess can be inherited. Yubin is a mess, Yoohyeon is obviously the messiest and upon hearing her story? I'm proud to say Siyeon is messier" </b>
  <span>Gahyeon said which the other two agreed without hesitation. A head peaks from the kitchen hearing the sudden mention of her name and not too long after, she starts running after them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yah!Yubin!Gahyeon!!Come back here you traitors!!" </b>
  <span>Siyeon yelled, making Handong chuckle and shook her head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Minji," </b>
  <span>She called when she saw the older woman walking downstairs with Yoohyeon walking ahead of her with a smile on her face, entering the kitchen. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hmm?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can I request one thing?" </b>
  <span>she asked, sitting comfortably on the couch.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sure thing. What is it?" </b>
  <span>Minji replied.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uhm can you please set a rule of no kids allowed to run inside the house?"</b>
  <span> Minji laughs, leaving Handong frozen. She's also smiling yet her eyes are glued on the older's face. It's been a long time since she heard that, since she heard Minji laugh like that, truly, the one that really contains happiness.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon and Bora were in charge of cooking. The chaos only stopped when they were finished and finally settled in the table where the dishes were. If you were to judge, I know you will say it's too many for them but I think I also forget to say that almost all of them are big eaters? And oh well, it was them, the siblings who cooked this various dishes, along with it is Siyeon's favorite tteokbokki that Bora cooked especially for her, yeah, bought. Samgyetang, bibimbap, galbi and bossam were also there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled seeing how her friends and sister are savouring the dishes like they're not a vampire at all. Thanks to Minji who suggested training on eating ordinary foods 5 months ahead before they leave the village. She also said that they shouldn't only depend on blood since there are also vampires around who hunt for it and not only them. But that smile didn't last long when she noticed something….</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…..where is she?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing Minji wasn't there at the table, she quickly finished her food and asked Handong who was sitting at her side.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do you know where she is?" </b>
  <span>she tried to whisper really really faintly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"At the garden"</b>
  <span> Handong whispered back, giving her shoulder and butt a light squeeze when she stood up, Yoohyeon playfully slapped the older vampires' hand.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon greeted as soon as she stepped foot in the garden, seeing Minji sitting at the tree's root with her eyes closed. Getting no response, she carefully sits in front of the girl and boops her nose </span>
  <b>"Sleepy?"</b>
  <span> she asked which Minji nodded to and yawned a little.</span>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Damn!She looks really cute!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Come here" </b>
  <span>she said again, pulling the older vampire close and guiding her head to lean on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Much better" </b>
  <span>Minji softly replied, nuzzling herself more to the taller's neck. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When everything should feel so wrong…. Minji was there to feel the rightness of their actions, she was there to feel the comfort and safety on Yoohyeon's touch. Like everything was meant to be like that.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"You haven't eaten lunch. You're not allowed to sleep" </b>
  <span>even though Minji can't see, Yoohyeon pouted while playing with the purple locks of the girl. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I will. Later</b>
  <span>. </span>
  <b>I just want to take a nap"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon chuckled at the muffled reply. Wrapping her arms to Minji's waist and turning them around, like their position in the basement days ago, but this time Minji's back is pressed on her front. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji places her hands above Yoohyeon and relaxes even more. The silver head intertwined their fingers and started to make circles behind the older's palm. Not long after, Yoohyeon heard Minji's stable breathing and heartbeat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It's funny to think that Minji knows and is used to fighting, but seeing her like this, all clingy and sweet, it's making Yoohyeon crave more peacefulness in their lives, she wants to live normally like the others, humans or not, she wants the same. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking outside and wearing casual clothes, she liked that. Bringing her family and friends to a restaurant to eat, she liked that. And she will definitely love everything about living as if they're just those teenagers eating nor walking outside for a date or family gathering. As long as they're together, as long as it doesn't have any threats, she will love every moment of it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tranquil of thoughts was interrupted when the door slowly opened, revealing Bora who raised an eyebrow to them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uhm, we will go now, you really not coming with us Yoohyeon?" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon slightly shook her head not to wake Minji </span>
  <b>"You Minji?" </b>
  <span>the silver head frowned and looked at the vampire in her arms.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nah, maybe next time. I want to sleep" </b>
  <span>and of course, the sleepy head she is, will refuse the offer. Knowing that the purple haired woman isn't that really outside person, the brunette nodded and just let them be. Closing the door with a smirk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I get it, you don't like her" </em>
  </b>
  <span>Minji heard Bora whispered outside. She shrugged it off and closed her eyes again, trying to get her sleep but wasn't able to when the thumb making a circle at the back of her palm stopped. She broke the hug and sat in front of Yoohyeon.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any question leaving Minji's mouth, Yoohyeon blinked twice before speaking.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I thought you were asleep" </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Close. But your heartbeat is distracting me" </b>
  <span>Minji replied with the brightest smile Yoohyeon is ready to fall for once again. Removing a strand of hair blocking her vision and caressing the taller's cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yoohyeon is blushing madly. She gulped, maybe too loud for Minji to hear </span>
  <b>"You want to say something, right pup?" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon almost choked on her own at the endearment, coughing a little before meeting Minji's beautiful gorgeous brown pupils.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"What are we?'' </b>
  <span>That wasn't the supposedly question Yoohyeon currently had in mind but still, she slapped her arms faster than she should be </span>
  <b>"I mean what do you think about-" </b>
  <span>she tried to explain herself when Minji interrupted.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"You are mine" </b>
  <em>
    <span>a bold move. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It wasn't a word that Yoohyeon heard for the first time yet it always made her face flushed red.</span>
  <b>"How about you?What do you think about me?" </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon stared at her before a smile slowly made its way to her face, a smile that reached her ears. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minji's favorite smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the older girl's hand, she thought - </span>
  <em>
    <span>her hands really fit into mine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"You?" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon pauses, looking fondly at the latter </span>
  <b>"You are mine, my love, my sunshine, my soulmate and lastly…...my eternity" </b>
  <span>she finished, pulling the vampire into a kiss. Minji melted and smiled on it.</span>
  <b>"Let's go inside, tell me what you want to eat and let's take a nap after?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sounds good" </b>
  <span>the purple haired woman replied. Yoohyeon pecks her on her forehead, on the cheeks, on her nose and another one on her lips, it made Minji giggle. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Both hands still tangled together, Minji thought about their first meeting. It wasn't good at all, yet that same vampire who attacked her friend is here, holding her hands and planning to cook for her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Yoohyeon already knows she still asked…..in the most flirty way she can </span>
  <b>"What can I serve to this beautiful woman?" </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“Whatever you had in mind is fine with me” </b>
  <span>Minji softly replied, bringing a chair to the counter to sit and watch the younger tying the apron to her back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She's really attractive even when doing simple things" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minji thought. Even though Yoohyeon is facing back, Minji can still imagine how focused she was. It was a thing that the purple haired woman will always find cute about the silver head. It's been days yet her heart is racing really fast everytime the younger will smile at her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sher doesn't believe in love at first sight, not at all. But this, all of this fluttering is enough for her to believe once in a lifetime that it exists. Yoohyeon's beauty is dreadful (not in a negative way of course) Minji will always admit that. She will never deny the silver head's beauty.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Done!" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon cheered, making Minji snap back to reality. She smiled, getting two plates for them after she put down the food she had on her hands. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Spending the whole lunch with the person you like sounds really comforting. Peaceful and full of laughter, forgetting that something happened days ago. Minji won't wish for anything else anymore, because this? this is enough.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More than enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon relaxed at the couch as Minji volunteered to wash their plates, she didn't argue with that since she's also starting to feel the tiredness striking her whole body. Hearing footsteps, the silver haired vampire whipped her head towards the kitchen door only to get greeted by Minji in her low ponytail, it's a little bit of a mess but still looked ethereal.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Removing the hair tie, Minji slowly pushed Yoohyeon down the couch. The younger panicked a little but immediately melted when the older woman wrapped her arms around her neck. Yoohyeon will probably start to believe that this is Minji's new favorite place;</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her neck's crook.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't mind if Minji's full weight is on hers, it doesn't matter. Yoohyeon is actually content with their position, her back against the couch while Minji's front is against hers. She smiled, one hand was on the purple haired vampires' waist and her free hand was caressing her wife's purple locks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Rest well sunshine" </b>
  <span>She whispered before kissing the woman's temple. Minji mumbled something that Yoohyeon can't understand anymore because it's so muffled. Minji isn't drunk yet she sounds like she is. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If you will ask her, she might ask you back instead of answering. It's unbelievable for her that this is really happening. The first day she arrived, she felt nothing but pain because no one can even remember her existence except Yubin, Handong and Gahyeon. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Minji can't remember, or even Bora, she's sure that their heart does. Their actions say that they do remember her, it's just not in the way she wanted it to be.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon smiled at her thoughts, only stopping playing on the latter's purple locks when she slowly drifted into slumber. Minji secured on her arms.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Things might be painful in the past few days. But despite the fears and pain. There's still a light on her dark times. And it was her;</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her soulmate...</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her wife…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The girl she can proudly call her eternity….</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that girl is no other than her….</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim Minji..</span>
  </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friends Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"When I thought I would be the first one to marry but then it looks like I'm not"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>are we still in the storyline? I hope we are but anyways ..... another update !!!! I was excited, to the point that I wanted to write the scenes I was thinking about but I couldn't put them into words. what a sad part. I hope y'all enjoy!!!</p><p> </p><p>Just wanna remind also that english is not my mother tongue... I'm actually sucks at it so please don't expect a lot  :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>"What did you call me for?" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>she asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I'm just going to inform you that I choose you to be the general. You're the strongest among everyone" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>a man said, calmly sitting on his chair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b><em>"No." </em></b><em><span>It wasn't a question but</span></em> <em><span>she answered the command firmly.</span></em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I know you will be a great leader of the warriors to defeat the wolves" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>the man counter back, watching her reaction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Unlucky you, it's still a no for me. And if that's all I'm going to leave." </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>the younger vampire finished and bowed at the man, turning around to head outside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Okay, I'll probably ask Minji instead" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>it made her frozen. Her ears tingle at the momentary mention, blood immediately boils inside of her </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>"Or maybe Yubin. Siyeon fits too. Handong can be the second in command. Oh right, Bora is also capable of being a leader. Minji will be the leader and Bora can be the second in command"</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> he said with a smirk. Even though he's facing her back, he is sure that the vampire was gritting her teeth at anger. Things happened in a blink, the younger vampire with a silver head used her speed to go back and slammed her hands against the wooden table, creating a loud thud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"You wouldn't lay a finger on them or on my sister. I'm giving you a warning!!" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>she threatened and pointed her index finger at the man, making him scoff.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"How funny, she's not even your sister" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>he retorted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"She is my sister. And I told you, don't fucking dare to lay your dirty finger on them or I will broke them myself" </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>the younger hissed and grabbing the latter's uniform collar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Fine I wouldn't." </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>He said with full seriousness </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>"Two weeks. I'm giving you two weeks Mortis, that's all the time I'm giving you to think."</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> And with that, the younger vampire left, slamming shut the door behind her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just another peaceful morning at their residence. Minji and Bora were cooking in the kitchen for lunch while Yoohyeon and Siyeon were playing on the couch. Exactly after finishing one more round of the game, the two elders called them to eat. Faster than the light, the two younger vampires ran to the table, even tripping on their way.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her clumsiness, Yoohyeon manage to arrived first (long legs advantages) and immediately sat beside Bora who was also taken aback because of how close they were bumping each other, leaving Siyeon to sit beside the older vampire,  Minji who's watching them just let out soft giggles. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon gave her friend a glare, the latter just stuck her tongue out to obviously tease her more. Considering it as the greatest revenge she did than tickling the blonde head yesterday.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At some instances, Bora never allowed someone to cling to her unless it was Siyeon or Minji, but then, Yoohyeon was there, a not so completely stranger to Bora, linking her long arms around the brunette's own, which also made Siyeon stare with a slight wide eyes. It's not that she found it weird, and it's also not a complaint, Yoohyeon had the right to do that. It's just because Bora looks so calm and relaxed at her touch. Imagine someone you barely know clings to your friend, you'll be shocked right? That's what Siyeon somehow felt.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>"You fine? We almost bump each other" </b><span>Bora asked and ruffled the silver head's hair. Yoohyeon was left in shock. That wasn't the first time Bora did that, the fact, it's</span><em><span> their </span></em><span>little</span> <span>thing. It's what Bora </span><em><span>always </span></em><span>does to her younger sister.</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting back the tears, she looked over to Siyeon who was also as shocked as her. Minji cleared her throat noticing the sudden change of atmosphere.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's eat before the food turns cold,"</b>
  <span> she said, giving a shiver at the vampire at her side. There's something on Minji's voice that doesn't sound quite good for Siyeon's ears.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lunch was full of laughter, mostly from Bora and Yoohyeon. The two talk about whatever topic they had in mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>siblings</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon was the first one to stand up, even dragging Bora who also finished eating her food. </span>
  <b>"Excuse us," </b>
  <span>she said. Minji and Siyeon were left alone at the table.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Leaving me here alone isn't good," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Siyeon thought, giving the purple haired woman a sly glance. They finished eating faster than usual, which is also unusual.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"So what's that?" </b>
  <span>Siyeon dared to ask. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"What do you mean by what's that?" </b>
  <span>instead of answering, Minji asked back. Siyeon rolled her eyes at the response.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, pretend to be dumb again"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nothing, nevermind. Are you done?" </b>
  <span>she asked again, pointing at the latter's plate.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>"Uhm yeah. I'll wash them" </b><span>Siyeon was about to argue but stopped mid way when she saw something she didn't want to</span><em><span>.</span></em> <em><span>Now great.</span></em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After Minji was done cleaning their plates, she immediately went to the living room, not even bothering to look at Siyeon who seemed to be patiently waiting for her at the table.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's wrong?" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon asked and went towards Siyeon who's leaning against the wall near the kitchen, probably watching the older from afar while Bora continued walking to their room, informing them that she'll take her afternoon nap.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Stupid!"</b>
  <span> she whispered yell, smacking the taller's shoulder, Yoohyeon gave her a questioning look, rubbing the part her friend hit. </span>
  <b>"Suck to be you who missed how Minji played with her food until the two of you finished talking" </b>
  <span>Siyeon rolled her eyes when she finished.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"What? You're saying Minji is jealous? Over my sister? But she shouldn't be, they're best friends. Plus Minji is not me"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon proudly replied. It wasn't a lie though. Between her and Minji, it was always her that gets jealous at </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>easily. Yes, anything, even in small things.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon smacked her head this time </span>
  <b>"They're best friends, yes, but that doesn't mean Minji won't kill your sister which is also my girlfriend. She wasn't possessive back then, but now, what hers is hers only. And this is the second time she shows those crimson eyes, which we both know, is not a good sign. The Minji in the present isn't the same as the calm Minji back then! Think about it"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon thought about what her friend said, well, Siyeon had a point. The Minji before was not the same as the Minji they had now. She pinch the bridge of her nose as she sighs </span>
  <b>"Okay, I'll talk to her"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"You better be," </b>
  <span>Siyeon said and started walking out of the scene.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey sunshine" </b>
  <span>Minji looks up at the voice and is greeted by Yoohyeon's smile, she also noticed the latter wearing a white shirt that was tucked in her jeans and a black converse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So casual.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of answering, Minji just looked back at the TV and abandoned her standing. Her eyes are still red, too red means she's really mad, as in really mad, Yoohyeon noted. She was about to speak again when the doorbell rang, sighing once again with pleading eyes before standing up..</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door opened, it revealed a woman standing on their doorstep, she smiled. Yoohyeon who didn't notice Siyeon leaning against their room's door smirked upon seeing how wide the taller one's smile was before closing the door behind her. She looked at Minji again, the woman was still looking at where the taller vampire was standing before while frowning, letting out a growl. Her smirk grew wider.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"You mess up……ah no, you fucked up sounds better" </b>
  <span>she whispered before finally entering her and Bora's room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open after who knows how long. Minji is still sitting on the couch and watching something Yoohyeon was not interested in, hands placed down at her lap. The silver head relaxed as she sat and closed her eyes, peeking at the clock hanging on the wall a few minutes after.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:45</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>5 more minutes and they're ready to go. Siyeon asked her and Yubin out the other day, to chill, they said. It's not that Yoohyeon doesn't trust them, but to be honest? she doesn't, a little. Glancing at the woman beside her, she smiled and crawled at the latter side. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey baby," </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon softly said and went to give Minji a side hug. Taking her time to stare at the older girl's feature before peppering her kisses on the cheeks that sooner turns into nibbling. Until four marks were left in total, three on her neck, one on her jaw. She smiled to herself at the result.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon likes it…..no…..she definitely loves it. She loves marking what's hers. Back then at the village, she left less than ten marks all over Minji's body, it's just…. it's addicting. Everything about Minji is addicting.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're so beautiful," </b>
  <span>she whispered, her tone came out seductively rather than a normal one.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She started pushing Minji down the couch, since the latter didn't argue, she continued putting wet sweet kisses at her wife's neck, her left hand resting on the other woman's right side while the other one is supporting her. And it's getting harder for Minji to stay still when the taller one starts to caress her waist. She eagerly wanted to touch the girl, because she's</span>
  <em>
    <span> hers </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yoohyeon</span>
  </em>
  <span> is hers, but the thing is, there's also a part of her where she didn't want to.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon's lips still wondering around Minji's neck, putting kisses here and there, then later on proceeds to lightly bite Minji's shoulder blade. Hearing no response, she pouted and looked to see the older woman whose face was painted with seriousness. Siyeon wasn't lying at all, she knew it was her fault, she's not careful enough and she even let her lust control her instead of apologizing. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was about to apologize for everything she did but Siyeon in the very wrong timing, as if she's purposely doing this shit of hers to drag her away from Minji is not really helping.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Bye Ji!!" </b>
  <span>she said and waved her happy goodbye to the older one.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yah! Why did you do that?! I'm still talking to her!!" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon protested when the door finally closed, trying to shove the blonde haired vampire because she's blocking the way. Siyeon just crossed her arms to her chest, annoyed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nah you're not, and WE said you'll talk to her, but not in that way! Didn't I tell you already? You didn't listen to me when I said she's jealous over Bora and now, you flare something to her just by talking to the neighbor. Have you seen the way you smile? And the way Minji growled at the both of you?" </b>
  <span>Siyeon revealed, rolling her eyes. Seeing Yoohyeon blink twice, she took it as her cue to continue.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Plus your actions, they don't matter, at least for now it didn't. It'll never gonna work Yooh, and you know that. Give her time, it's your fault anyways so savor your mistake, let's go. " </b>
  <span>She simply said and dragged the taller again even before the silver head could escape.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"No need to slap that to my face Siyeon!!" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon whined and tried to pull away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon looked around as she kept looking for a familiar figure , knees bouncing under the table repeatedly. A habit of hers when something is bothering her. All she wanted right now was to go home and talk to her wife, easy right? no but it wasn't, she's sure it wasn't. It can't be called</span>
  <em>
    <span> easy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Since things had changed, Yoohyeon doesn't have any idea how to handle </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minji. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Where the hell is s-" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon was about to say when a girl with blue hair quickly sat beside Siyeon who was in front of her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Okay, that's too quick that she almost fell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why did it take you so long? We've been waiting like…" </b>
  <span>Siyeon said and looked at her watch </span>
  <b>"15 minutes…."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry, I need to help Handong and Gahyeon at the cafe. I didn't know customers would come after another and today's Ryujin's day off so yeah, it took me a long time,"</b>
  <span> Yubin explained with a little smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"You have what?" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon asked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Cafe?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"You already had cafe yet we're here…at another cafe?" </b>
  <span>she added, voice trailed with shock while shaking her head. </span>
  <b>"So what are we really doing here?I know this is not just to </b>
  <b>
    <em>chill" </em>
  </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon quickly added.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you in a rush?" </b>
  <span>Yubin asked before sipping at Siyeon's drink, the latter glared at her before looking at her taller friend then back to the blue haired vampire.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"She's impatient because they had misunderstanding" </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"What?Why?" </b>
  <span>the youngest asked, resting her head at her fist.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>"This dumbo here </b><b><em>unintentionally</em></b><b> made Minji jealous" </b><span>Siyeon said</span> <span>as she emphasized the word, whispering the story's history to the younger, Yubin shaking her head, sending the silver head a mischievous grin.</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Have you forgotten I'm here?"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon asked with crossed arms. Siyeon and Yubin share a side glance before bursting out in laughter. </span>
  <b>"So tell me, why are we here? If you guys will just laugh at me, I'm leaving, I need to talk to her"</b>
  <span> and with that, she stood up and about to leave when a hand reached for her wrist.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey Yooh, talking to her now is useless, you know that, she will not talk to you at all and you'll get hurt and sooner, I know you will blame yourself so stay here. Everything we'll be fine, don't worry" </b>
  <span>Yubin gave a reassuring smile and assisted her on her previous seat. Yoohyeon sighs and facepalms her face. Why is everything her friend says right?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Because you're nervous and worried Yooh, you're worried about something you shouldn't be. That's normal in relationships. Don't worry I'll bring Bora out later so you can talk" </b>
  <span>Siyeon answered her unsaid question with a reassuring smile</span>
  <b>. </b>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Yoohyeon started to relax on her seat.</span>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay I'm good, go on. I'm all ears" </b>
  <span>Siyeon once again felt the nervousness she's been holding a while ago. Her head starts to ask what</span>
  <em>
    <span> if's. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What if Yoohyeon doesn't agree? What if Yoohyeon kills her immediately, of course she'll do that, she can do that, it's Bora who'll they going to talk about </span>
  <b>"Stop asking yourself what if's Siyeon, just tell me, I'm not going to eat you alive"</b>
  <span> she joked, snapping the older back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ahh....I'm…I'm proposing to Bora" </b>
  <span>after saying the words, she shut her eyes, waiting for something. If you'll ask her, she didn't know either what comes to her mind why she did that. When nothing came she looked up, only to meet the silver head's wide eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow!? Really??!-"</b>
  <span> Yoohyeon yelled that caught everyone's attention inside. Luckily, Yubin is quick to calm her down </span>
  <b>"I'm okay with it. Just don't hurt my sister okay?" </b>
  <span>she added when the blue haired girl removed her hands on her mouth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah don't dare to hurt nor make Bora cry again or we'll hunt you" </b>
  <span>Yubin repeated. Siyeon looked at them in disbelief.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wait? Since when did I make her cry?!" </b>
  <span>She retorted.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"When you stole her favorite chocolate" </b>
  <span>Yubin simply said, typing something on her phone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Or when you destroy her favorite elephant stuffie because you're too excited at the movie" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon second demanded while sipping her coffee. Siyeon just looked at them with an incomprehensible expression.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's not a big deal….i guess?" </b>
  <span>she asked, unsure.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes it is, you don't know how much my cousin cried her heart out to me" </b>
  <span>Yubin replied and rolled her eyes at the memories.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"When do you plan proposing to her?" </b>
  <span>the silver head asked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Two days from now." </b>
  <span>Siyeon simply said, smiling.  If Yoohyeon and Yubin are not her friends? They will probably think Siyeon is crazy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"When I thought I would be the first one to marry but then it looks like I'm not" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon let out a chuckle at her words. Yubin and Siyeon immediately whipped their heads towards her with their shocked face and open mouths </span>
  <b>"What?!"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"What are you saying you're not……when you are….to Minji?" </b>
  <span>Siyeon asked, confused.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"You mean married???" </b>
  <span>Siyeon nodded </span>
  <b>"No….no we're not married" </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the fuck are you saying…" </b>
  <span>Yubin whispers, still not believing her ears if she heard it right. All this time? All this time they are just clinging to each other like a married couple?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon watched her friends reaction at the sudden revelation and can't help but to suppress the laugh that wants to escape her mouth. She can obviously see they can't believe it, but that's the truth, they weren't married.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"We're not married……not yet" </b>
  <span>she said with the biggest smile. Yubin and Siyeon frowned even more. </span>
  <b>"I've proposed back then, but I'm not able to make it official because of </b>
  <b>
    <em>that. </em>
  </b>
  <b>It's just her who start calling me her wife and I started to get used to it"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>"So……you're saying, she is just your fiance and not your wife?"</b><span> Yubin clarified.</span> <span>Yoohyeon nodded and leaned forward.</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"What makes you think we are?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Duh! You two always act like one!" </b>
  <span>The two said in unison. </span>
  <b>"And we also think that way because of that," </b>
  <span>Siyeon added while pointing at the ring on her finger, Yoohyeon smiled.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though she couldn't marry Minji officially sooner when she proposed, she was happy. Because Minji still stays with her. They need to be apart for a long time, yes, but that's only for their own safety. And seeing them happy now? she did not regret the decision to take them away from that place. Her hometown.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their hometown.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"So what now? I'm sure you two will not let me to go home"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah! I know a place" </b>
  <span>Siyeon cheered. </span>
  <b>"Let's go!" </b>
  <span>she added and dragged the two away from the cafe .</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It's almost 6pm when she arrived home. She couldn’t deny that somehow she enjoyed the arcade where Siyeon brought them two. Carefully closing the door behind, she scans her surroundings. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There's no loud woman, I might thank Siyeon for that" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. Thankfully Bora wasn't there to smack her head just because she found out that she heard Minji crying in the living room after they left. Yes, Bora called Siyeon while they're at the arcade. Damn! she's even yelling while calling for her name! </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After putting her shoes at the rack, she continues her way inside, finding Minji on the couch. You might think she didn't leave but she did because she's now wearing an oversized white shirt and a plain black short.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>"Damn…" </b><span>Yoohyeon whispered, shaking her head to remove</span> <span>that</span> <span>thought. That shouldn't be the thing she had in mind, at least not now. Sighing, she carefully walks over to sit at the other end of the couch, hugging her knees and facing the vampire. Minji fell asleep facing the TV that was left open, she looked so comfortable and calm. Yoohyeon can't help but to be proud she bought this couch instead. </span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way is unexpectedly tiring. Yoohyeon sighs again. She wouldn't deny that she's at fault, she knows. But what can she do? She really missed her sister. And she just wanted to thank the neighbor who helped them buy this house….</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji getting jealous over Bora? that sounds childish to be honest, but she can't blame them either. They don't know, they don't have a clue. How she wishes they remember, but at the same time she wished they wouldn't. She can't risk bringing them into danger when she's very well aware that she herself is a danger already.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She understands. Yoohyeon understands why Minji acts like that</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jealousy means nothing but a threat. For them, vampires or even humas, jealousy means threat. And getting mad over it only means you're afraid. Afraid to lose that someone. Yoohyeon chuckled, shaking her head again, she knows she's way worse than Minji. She can be protective and possessive to the point it somehow annoyed her herself. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She unintentionally hurt Minji, she knows. Yoohyeon knows what Minji felt for her is real and so does she understand why the woman is mad at her. Of course she'll be in pain because of what happened, her actions this morning only shows she doesn't care about Minji's feelings at all. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon holds her breath when Minji moves from her position, now facing the ceiling with eyes closed. Blinking twice, the silver head tried to avert her gaze at her wife's parted legs multiple times, but still failing. And even before she knew what she was doing, her mind was already occupied by something else.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully crawling to the latter, her other legs were slotted between the older. She stopped when Minji tilted her head at the side causing to expose her neck more. Yoohyeon leaned down to give the woman a quick kiss on the cheeks. Minji opened her eyes only to see Yoohyeon smiling on top of her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yoohyeon…." </b>
  <span>she whispers and tries to sit up when she is again getting pushed down by Yoohyeon's lips on hers. Instead of pulling away, she just wrapped her arms around the latter's neck and pulled her closer. She needs Yoohyeon to be close to her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon sometimes thinks she doesn't deserve Minji. But at the end of the day, she will always find herself wrapped around with Minji's warm hug. And it's a big lie if she would deny that the latter's arms always failed to make her feel more safe and secure.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Minji's hug always felt that way, it always does, and she'll never get over it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Minji pushed the taller one into a sitting position….After sensing that she won't get enough, she stands up only to sit back at the latter's lap, throwing her arms around the younger vampire's neck while Yoohyeon chooses to settle hers at the older's cheeks to deepen the kiss more. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji's hands start to wander at Yoohyeon's delicate neck, making her moan when she squeezes it, not too harsh but not too gentle either. She parted from the lips and trail down at her neck. If Yoohyeon loves to put marks on what's hers, she definitely also loves getting marked by Minji. Her kisses are lovely and tender and she's sure she will never get sick of them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon slides a hand to the front of Minji's neck and tilts her chin up, giving her better access to her neck. Several hot, wet kisses paint the soft skin here and there. The tables had turned. The silver head makes sure to leave another mark. Maybe another one on the jaw doesn't look bad at all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon places another kiss at the older's neck with a smile before slowly lifting her head up to stare at Minji. Caressing her cheeks, the fireworks on her heart start to explode with so much adoration upon seeing Minji leans at her touch. The smile on her face vanished as she heaved a sigh and spoke.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm sorry…" </b>
  <span>she stared, eyes fixed at Minji's lips. Does it sounds stupid if she say she doesn't have the face to face her after what they did couple of seconds ago? It probably did, but for now, she doesn't care, it doesn't matter</span>
  <b> "I'm sorry for what I've done this morning. I'm sorry that I'm being careless with my actions. It's just...Bora reminds me of my sister. I know it hurts you and I know that you felt I didn't care about us, about your feelings but I do, a lot. I don't care if it's too early for you but I love you and you're enough. More than enough " </b>
  <span>she added, pulling the woman closer to her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm sorry too, I overreacted. I'm sorry if I act like I was your mate. Bora is right, I should stop acting like I'm the one for you" </b>
  <span>Minji whispered the last sentence that Yoohyeon managed to hear because of her hybrid hearing, tracing the mark she left on the taller's neck. It gives a light shiver to Yoohyeon's spine.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, you're not overreacting, I am your mate Minji and you were mine, never think that you're not. No matter what, no matter where, remember that my heart always belongs to you and only you" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon said, the desperation laced on her wonderful soft voice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh really?" </b>
  <span>the older vampire replied as she massaged Yoohyeon's neck which the latter immediately relaxed to.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't know what are we in your perspective but just so you know that you're mine and only mine Minji....I love you so much that I can't lie to you" </b>
  <span>she said and immediately nuzzles herself under Minji's chin.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"In my perspective.." </b>
  <span>she repeated in a whisper </span>
  <b>"You're my girlfriend?…ah no, my wife fits better…" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon's smile made its way back to her face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The way she said it is still the same"</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"...and don't worry too much because I love you too, sounds weird but I really, really, really love you. I love you three thousand" </b>
  <span>Minji answers with a smile, resting her head on Yoohyeon under her chin. The silver head chuckles at Minji's corny words. It's just funny that the vampire who rarely smiled before is here, on her lap, and smiling because of her. Yoohyeon wouldn't wish for more.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"We're okay now?" </b>
  <span>the silver head asked, putting her hand at the back of her wife, drawing circles with a soothing motion. Minji nodded, not raising her head. </span>
  <b>"Shall we eat then? What do you want?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"You."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"W-what?" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon panicked a little at the vampire's reply. Looking to her right and left but not lifting her head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I…I need you Yoohyeon…your…your blood" </b>
  <span>after hearing those, that's only where Yoohyeon notices how tense Minji's body was, she's also having a hard time stopping herself. She sighs in relief, why does she have the other meaning on her mind anyways?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just go ahead," </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon said as she parted herself away and tied her hair in a low ponytail.</span>
  <b> "Here" </b>
  <span>she added and tilted her head on the side a little. Noticing that the latter was zoning out, she reached for Minji's cheeks to caresses, snapping the older. </span>
  <b>"It's fine, don't worry"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Showing her fangs, Minji slowly bent down. It's undeniably big, but surely, Yoohyeon's fangs are bigger. Flinching a little, Yoohyeon sooner tried biting back the moans. Biting it back doesn't sound good actually, but she needed to or else this will go farther. And of course, at the wrong timing, her body will betray her so a breathy moan escapes her mouth. She closes her eyes and covers her mouth faster than the light while scolding herself . Minji chuckles upon hearing the sound, taking another long sip before detaching herself, she pushes her hair at the other side and slightly pulls down her shirt. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here…" </b>
  <span>Minji said, making Yoohyeon open her eyes. Seeing the latter's exposed neck, she gulps and trails her gaze upward to meet the older's. She put back up Minji's shirt.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm fine." </b>
  <span>Minji looked at her in confusion </span>
  <b>"If I ever bite you now, I'm sure I'm going crazy. Have you heard this?" </b>
  <span>she said and pointed at her heart </span>
  <b>"If this is already beating this fast, I might lose control after"</b>
  <span> Minji smiled at Yoohyeon before pecking her lips. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Cute" </b>
  <span>Yoohyeon was about to protest when the door suddenly swung open, creating a loud thud and as if automatic, she immediately brought her hands to cover her ears.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Damn stupid ears!! Get used to the loud noise, it's been days since I woke up!!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoohyeon scolded herself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening her eyes, she met Minji's worried one so she mouthed an '</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm fine'. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The older vampire stood up from the younger's lap and went to the door, checking if it's another human going to rob their house. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Where is she?!?" </b>
  <span>Reaching her destination, she was greeted by Bora's furrowed eyebrows, rushing to remove her shoes. Seeing another head peeking at the corner, the brunette started yelling and Yoohyeon started to run</span>
  <b>."Yah! Come back here!!"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon laughed, making Minji whip her head towards the blonde head with a questioning look. </span>
  <b>"Bora heard you crying after we left so there she is, chasing Yoohyeon but don't worry, no one's gonna die tonight" </b>
  <span>she explained with a smile to reassure the older. Stretching a little bit before throwing herself on the couch and watching the other two running around. Siyeon looks at the older who's been watching the others with a smile, and she can't help but to mirror Minji's expression. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and whispered.</span>
  <b>"I really can't understand how these two play, is this a siblings thing?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Top Yooh?😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>